Poison
by Kirii
Summary: Demyx Leith has a habit of writing songs about the people he crushes on. This time, he's writing about his quiet, dark roommate, Zexion Illuser. [AU, yaoi, Zemyx]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** I should be studying for my pharmacy final, but instead, I'm giving you guys this. Anyways, I fell asleep listening to this song a while back and, since I've been on a Zemyx kick for a while, the characters forced their way into my dreams. This resulted in me having a very nice little dream and me deciding to share the dream in the form of a fanfic.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, AU, possible lemon in later chapter, depends on how much I want to elaborate on the dream. Will contain, in addition to the Zexion/Demyx, a bit of Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas, possibly a bit of other pairings, but I don't know yet.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the song. While I would love to own most of these characters, it's a given that Saïx, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Xemnas would gang up and kill me slowly and messily._

Chapter One

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

"What's this, Dem?"

A hand grabbed the notebook away from Demyx Leith and held it out of the blond's reach. Green eyes flicked back and forth as the owner of said green eyes read the messy scribbling on the page. The other hand held Demyx's head down so he couldn't get up to snatch the notebook back from the older teen. Demyx found his face forced down into the dark comforter that covered his bed and turned his head so that he could breathe and yell at the other boy.

"Hey!" he said. "Give that back, Axel!"

The red-head, Axel Cionaoith, gave his friend a wicked grin. "Venomous poison, huh?" (1)

Demyx's face turned almost the same shade of red as Axel's hair. "Shut up and give those back!" He forced Axel's hand off his head and grabbed the notebook away from his friend, flipping the cover shut as he got it away and tossing it into his open backpack. "Are they bad?"

Axel cocked his head, picking up the faltering confidence the other teen had in his lyrics from the tone of his voice. "Well, I wouldn't say they were your best, but it's only four lines. They've got potential."

Demyx heaved a sigh and rolled off his bed. He stood and headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda, tossing one to Axel, who stood in the hallway outside the kitchen. Grabbing the remote from the kitchen counter, he aimed it towards the television that sat in the living room through the small cutout bar in the kitchen wall. The television flickered to life, showing a cartoon. Demyx switched it to a different channel before slipping the remote into his pocket, grabbing a box of gingersnaps and heading into the living room.

"So, what's your inspiration for this poison song?" Axel asked as Demyx joined him on the couch.

"What makes you think there's an inspiration?" Demyx replied. "Sometimes words just come to me and I write them down."

"Yeah, but when that happens, you don't care who reads them," the red-head pointed out, taking a sip of his drink. "You didn't want me reading those lyrics, so there's got to be a reason why you're writing them."

Demyx turned to his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when you wrote the song about Marluxia? It's like that. You wouldn't let anyone read those until you were certain the song was perfect. You reacted the same way you did whenever someone tried to see what you were writing."

The blond blushed lightly when Axel mentioned his former crush. "Well, I guess it's a little like that…"

"So, who is it this time?" Axel asked.

Demyx shook his head. "I'm not going to tell."

Axel looked at Demyx, then past him when the door to the dorm opened and Demyx's roommate, Zexion Illuser, stepped inside. The older boy didn't even glance their way as the two others looked in his direction, an instinct they had when someone entered the dorm. He slipped his shoes off and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Axel sat back on the couch and took another drink.

"Does he ever talk to you?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head. "Not really. I mean, he talks, but it's never much. Just like if he's leaving or something. It's like he doesn't even care there's someone else here."

"It must drive you insane," Axel said. "How can you stand him ignoring you?"

"He ignores everyone," Demyx shrugged. "It's not like I'm the only. And it doesn't really bug me all that much, actually. It's kinda nice."

"Nice that you have a roommate that doesn't even acknowledge your presence?"

The blond shrugged again. "He knows I'm here. He just doesn't like to talk, I guess."

Axel glared at the closed bedroom door, then leaned back. "I don't get you. The biggest talker in the school roomed with the quietest guy I've ever seen and you're content?"

"We should get studying," Demyx said. "We've got that test tomorrow in history."

Axel nodded. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, St. Michael's Academy was not a Catholic school. St. Michael's was a private boarding school. It was a small school, really, with less than five hundred total students. Students there attended for nine months of the year, staying in apartment-like dorms during the school year; the girls stayed in Alighieri Hall on the east side of campus and the boys stayed in Ligeti Hall on the west side. (2) During the summer months and during holiday breaks, students were free to either stay at the school or visit their families.

On weekends, students were given a pass to the main island so they could hang out in a different atmosphere. The school itself was located on a smaller island. It was a good hour-long ferry ride to the main island. Those who didn't choose to go to the main island spent their time on the beach; there was plenty to do on the school's island if one didn't feel like going to the main island. The school wasn't the only thing located on the island. There was a small shopping center a couple miles from the school, a large residential area, a few parks and a couple of clubs. Most of the student body just preferred the other island, as it was further from the school.

It was Sunday and Sora Akizuki was spending the afternoon at the airport, waiting for his cousins, Roxas and Naminé Akizuki. The twins' plane was late; the weather in Twilight Town had taken an unexpected turn and there had been a mild windstorm that had delayed the flight. He was bored, tired and he wanted to be hanging out on his free day with his best friends, Riku Fuyumatsu and Kairi Harusame. The airport was so boring!

"Flight 267 from Twilight Town arriving," a voice on the PA announced.

"Finally!" Sora exclaimed. He stood up and went over to watch for his cousins.

A few more minutes passed before people actually began to come through the tunnel. The brunet bounced impatiently on his heels for a couple moments, then stood on his toes to try to see over the taller people to spot the twins. He let out an exasperated sigh every thirty or so seconds until he finally caught sight of the two coming out of the tunnel and into the airport. He immediately pushed his way through the small crowd and approached Naminé and Roxas.

"Hey, welcome to the Destiny Islands!" he said, brightly. Then he frowned. "Oh, yeah. Not the best circumstances." He put his arms around Naminé and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry about Auntie Umiko."

Naminé nodded quietly. "Thank you, Sora."

Sora gave her a smile. "Hey, what are cousins for?" He turned to Roxas. "How're you holding up, Rox?"

The spiky-haired blond didn't reply. He merely looked at Sora with placid cerulean eyes before his sister elbowed him in the ribs. Roxas shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"He's been really quiet since Mom died," Naminé said softly. "Aside from me, I don't think he's said much of anything to anyone."

Sora pouted. "Well, how's that going to work at school? You gotta talk to someone, Roxas. I know, I'll re-introduce you to Kairi."

Roxas raised an eyebrow at Sora. He remembered meeting Kairi when they were younger. She had mistaken him for Sora because they looked very similar. Roxas hadn't really liked Kairi at first; she seemed too bossy, telling him to go get a bunch of stuff for her like Sora was doing. Naminé, sitting at the sidelines with her sketchbook and crayons, had merely laughed lightly at the put-off look on Roxas' face. He figured now that if Kairi had been bossy as a child, she'd be worse now.

"Come on, you two," Sora said. "We've got everything set up for you guys, so you can start school tomorrow. But first, Mom came out to meet you guys. After all, it's been, what, seven years now?"

Naminé nodded. "It'll be good to see Auntie Tsukiko."

Sora grinned and led the twins out of the airport, into the parking lot, where a small blue car waited. Inside sat a brown-haired woman in her early forties. She turned and gave the three teenagers a soft smile. Naminé and Roxas paused slightly in their tracks at the sight of the woman, who looked so very similar to their own mother. Where their mother was blonde and this woman brunette, her smile and her eyes were exactly the same.

Sora gestured for them to hurry up and opened the doors to the car. "Naminé, you get shotgun."

Naminé gave a slight nod and slid into the front seat of the car as Sora took her bags and Roxas' bags, putting them into the trunk of the car. She buckled her seatbelt and turned slightly in her seat to check that Roxas did the same, a habit she had picked up over the years. Then, she turned to the woman at the wheel.

"Hello, Auntie Tsukiko," she said.

"Hello, Naminé," the woman replied. "You've grown up quite nicely." She paused, turning around to look at Roxas. "The both of you. Has it really been seven years since I last saw you two?"

"Yes, it has," Naminé confirmed.

"You've got the family eyes," Tsukiko said.

Sora got into the car and slammed his door shut then. Tsukiko cut the short conversation and started the car. She pulled out of her parking space and heading out of the airport's lot, heading into the town. The drive was mostly silent, the twins both not really in the mood to talk at all anymore. Sora broke the silence every so often to point out things for Naminé and Roxas to look at as they drove by. Tsukiko kept her concentration on the driving.

They could always talk later. It was best to let the twins have their grief and silence for now.

* * *

Sephiroth Fuyumatsu pulled on the jacket of his suit as he headed downstairs. His long silver hair was tied back today, held by a single black band, with his long bangs brushing the sides of his pale face. The black of his suit enhanced his paleness without making him look deathly so. Instead, it gave him a sharper look, a look of sophistication envied by every Calvin Klein model. A lot of the islanders wondered why the man hadn't gone into modeling. Sephiroth most definitely had the body for it.

He glanced at his four brothers, who sat in the living room, eyes glued to a Sci-Fi special about alien gods. He shook his head lightly, wondering why his brothers liked to watch shows about things like that. It certainly didn't interest him and he could remember either of their parents caring for it either. He decided it was likely something they had picked up from the other students at their school.

"Yazoo," Sephiroth said, calling his long-haired brother to attention.

"What is it?" Yazoo asked, turning his head enough to see his eldest brother without losing sight of what was happening on the television.

"I'm heading for work," Sephiroth replied. "I assume you will be cooking dinner tonight?"

Yazoo nodded, turning his full attention to Sephiroth as a commercial break began. "Yes, it's my night to cook."

"Loz, I want you to go out and see about that job with Kuja," the eldest Fuyumatsu said, looking at his other three brothers. "Kadaj, finish your homework. Spring break is over and it's due tomorrow." Kadaj gave a slight groan in irritation. Sephiroth ignored it in favor of turning to his youngest brother. "And Riku, there's a list of chores for you to do before you go hang out with Sora."

Riku nodded. "Alright."

Kadaj elbowed his younger brother. "So, when are you going to tell him?"

Riku glared at him from under his silver bangs. "Not yet. He's still convinced he's got a crush on Kairi."

Sephiroth gave a little snort as he slipped on his shoes. "That annoying little red-head the two of you are always hanging out with?"

"She's not that bad," the youngest brother said.

Loz smirked. "You're always saying otherwise, Riku."

Riku gave an indignant huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, she's Sora's friend. If being friends with Kairi makes him happy, then fine. I just don't like her as much as he thinks I do."

"Perhaps we should tell him for you?" Kadaj suggested.

Riku paled. Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj all began laughing. Yazoo put a hand on his twin's shoulder and gave him an amused smile.

"Now, now, Kadaj," he said. "What would you gain by telling Sora?"

"I'd get to see his reaction first-hand," Kadaj said, giving his older twin a wicked grin.

"You're _not_ telling Sora anything!" Riku spluttered, horrified that his brother would even suggest it.

"Why not, Riku?" Loz teased. "I'm sure it'll be better than letting you keep quiet for another year."

Riku glared at his second eldest brother. "If you say one word to him, Loz, Tifa will find out who her 'secret admirer' is."

Loz whimpered. Riku smirked. Kadaj and Yazoo began laughing again. Sephiroth stared at Loz, his hand frozen just above his car keys, which sat on the counter next to him.

"_Lockhart?_" he asked in disbelief. "_Lockhart's_ the one you keep babbling about? What the hell do you see in that woman?"

Another round of brother-teasing began, this time revolving around Loz. Riku took the advantage to leave the room, grab his chore list and begin working so he could spend the remainder of his weekend with his friends, rather than at home. He preferred the company of his friends to the company of his brothers because at least Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie didn't tease him about who he may or may not have a crush on.

* * *

Kairi Harusame may have been an only child, but Selphie Tilmitt made for a great younger sister-substitute. The hyper brunette was fun to hang out with when Sora and Riku weren't available, when Selphie wasn't hanging out with her two friends, Tidus and Wakka. Though they were friends no matter what, when they were with their respective friends, Kairi and Selphie didn't really interact. It was when they were together alone that they really enjoyed themselves. There was only so much a girl could do with two boys around her; in the presence of another girl, everything was let out.

Selphie was younger by a year and a half; sixteen years old compared to Kairi's seventeen. Regardless of this, she was Kairi's closest friend, aside from Riku and Sora, the only other girl in their small group. They had been friends for several years, always playing on the small play island off the southern coast of the big island. That small island was a haven for a lot of the children on the islands. Kairi had met Selphie there; Sora and Riku took her there as part of their grand tour when she was new to the islands. She hadn't spent a lot of her time at the island lately; she didn't want to go without Sora and the brunet was busy a lot lately. Today, he was supposed to be picking up some relatives at the airport.

"Kairi, how come you don't go to the island unless Sora comes?" Selphie asked as she and Kairi walked through the mall, acting as though she knew exactly what the older girl was thinking. She had been around Kairi long enough that she could easily read the red-head, though Kairi didn't know that.

Kairi looked at Selphie, blue eyes meeting green. She smiled. "He's my friend and I want to spend time with him," she replied. "There are a lot of memories on the island and if I'm there without Sora, I get lonely. It's like I can feel him there, but every time I look for him, it's just my imagination."

Selphie gave a sigh, shifting her bag of purchases from one had to the other. "That's really romantic, Kairi."

"You think so?" Kairi asked, blushing lightly.

"Yeah!" Selphie replied with emphasis. "It sounds like something out of a love song!" She put her hands to her cheeks and closed her eyes with a smile. "The maiden waits for her knight, unable to find him whenever she looks for him. So very romantic!"

Kairi's blushed deepened. "Well, it's not really like that," she said, putting her arms behind her back, the bag in her hands bumping against the back of her legs as they continued through the mall. "It's just that Sora's...he's a close friend and I haven't been able to see him except for in class for a long time."

Selphie nodded knowingly. 'He has been really busy lately, hasn't he?"

Kairi nodded. "Both him and Riku."

"But Riku's understandable. Didn't he just get back?" Selphie asked. She paused. "Did he tell you guys where he went?"

Kairi shook her head. Riku had disappeared on them suddenly last year. His brothers hadn't known anything about where he had gone, but had told everyone not to worry, that Riku would be fine. Though everyone had still worried, the silver-haired teen had returned not that long ago, just as suddenly as he had left. He had never explained to anyone why he had left, not even his two closest friends, Kairi and Sora. He'd be back in school the next day, after break ended, so she'd question him again.

Selphie glanced at her watch and gave Kairi a pout. "Kairi, I'd love to hang more, but I need to get going if I want to catch Tidus' game."

Kairi smiled. "Alright. Cheer for him extra loud so he'll hear you this time."

Selphie grinned. "Of course!"

With that, she headed off to exit the mall and head for the bus back to school. Kair continued to enjoy herself at the mall, buying herself a couple new dresses, some jewelry, and other accessories before she finally left on her own. She still had a couple things to finish up before school restarted the next day. As the captain of the cheerleading squad, she had to arrange a meeting between the other girls in the squad for the next big game, then she had to work out a new cheer, help plan out a couple school activities. She was a busy, busy girl_**  
**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Alrighty then. So that's the first chapter. I know it isn't much, but I wanted to a)set the scene and b)introduce a few characters. I will be introducing more next chapter, though I've mostly introduced the main players in the fic. I will be going into more detail about Zexion next chapter, instead of the little bit here. He's a big part of this, as it **is** a Zemyx fic. Also, if you haven't heard this song before, e-mail me and I'll send you a link.  
_

(1) Cionaoith: Gaelic for "fire-sprung." Ame and I had to check her Gaelic guide to find how to pronounce it. If you're curious, it's pronounced "keh-nee-eeh." At least so we figure. If we're wrong, we apologize.  
(2) Alighieri and Ligeti Halls: The halls are both named after men in the arts. Dante Alighieri was an Italian poet and the author of _Dante's Inferno._ György Ligeti is a Hungarian composer, who wrote music for the film _2001_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Alright. This chapter focuses more on Riku and Sora than I had originally intended, but whatever. It's the secondary pairing, so deal with it. Heck, there are a lot of pairings that will be mentioned in this fic. I'm just primarily focusing on my top three: Zemyx, AkuRoku, and SoRiku.  
__**Warnings:** Subplot. XD;;  
__**Disclaimer:** I tried to take Nomura to court for stealing these characters from me, but the judge just laughed at me. I still don't own the song either and we're pretending that Demyx is the one who wrote it, not Alice Cooper._

Chapter Two

Lexaeus Eade had known Zexion from the time the teen was in diapers. They had been neighbors back in Radiant Garden. Lexaeus, seven years older, had often been recruited to watch Zexion when the slate-haired boy's mother was at work. He was Zexion's oldest and closest friend and vice versa. He had also been one of the first to realize just how smart the boy was; Zexion, at age eleven had easily answered the twelfth-grade level chemistry questions that Lexaeus had been having problems with one day. It was Lexaeus who had managed to get Zexion to the Destiny Islands in the first place, to assure the teen's place in St. Michael's forensic science program, one of the best in the nation.

Zexion was grateful to Lexaeus for it. St. Michael's was the best place for him; he had the resources he needed to move forward, he had professors who knew what they were talking about. He was given plenty of opportunities to get hands-on experience. He was being challenged, motivated, and he enjoyed that. St. Michael's gave Zexion more than anything Rising Falls High could ever provide him with. There was one drawback to attending St. Michael's, however, and that was Demyx Leith.

"Leith," Zexion said, not once looking up from his book. "It's nearly ten."

Demyx looked up at his roommate from his guitar. "What?"

"Lights out at ten," the slate-haired teen told him. "Put the guitar away."

"But you said eleven last week," Demyx pouted.

"Last week was spring break. School starts up in the morning."

"Oh," the blond said. "Yeah. Sorry."

Zexion huffed, marking his place his book and reaching over to turn his lamp off. He heard Demyx shuffle around a bit, putting his guitar in its case before finally going to turn off his own lamp. The room was thrown into darkness, the only light coming through the window on Zexion's side of the room. Zexion shifted so he could pull the curtain over the window to block out most of the light. He laid back down on his side and let his eyes slide shut.

The room was silent, except for the breathing of the two boys. Then Demyx turned over on his bed, sheets rustling loudly in the quiet room. A few long seconds passed before he shifted again. A light whimper escaped the blond, reaching Zexion's ears. Another turn. Another whimper. Finally…

"Zex?"

"What?"

"Can I turn on some music?" Demyx asked. "I can't sleep without my music."

Zexion gave a slight sigh of annoyance. "Fine, but keep it quiet."

Demyx shifted and there was a soft click after a couple seconds. Music began playing from Demyx's CD player, something by a group called SeeD. Zexion didn't pay much attention to the group, finding that he wasn't much impressed by their music; Demyx, on the other hand, seemed to love them. The music got quieter after a couple seconds, so Zexion guessed that Demyx had thought it might be too loud and turned it down. There was one last shuffle from Demyx's bed before the music was the only sound left in the room.

Zexion pulled his blankets over his shoulders and gave a soft exhalation of breath. He was quick to fall asleep, unlike his roommate, who could lie in bed for an hour or two before falling asleep.

* * *

Xemnas Casimir was a dark, brooding man of twenty-six. His appearance alone could strike fear into the hearts of the students at St. Michael's; fierce orange-gold eyes fixed in a dark gaze, long silver hair that contrasted greatly with his tanned skin, all off-set by black clothing, and plenty of it. He was as highly respected as he was feared, however.

Xemnas now stood before the student body, gathered in the auditorium for a few announcements. The staff was gathered on stage, seated behind Xemnas, many of them looking as fierce and foreboding as him. The students watched as Xemnas approached the podium and cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down and paid him attention.

"Principal Kramer has been admitted to the local hospital and will be on leave for the next few months," Xemnas announced, his golden-orange gaze on the students. "Until then, he has left me in charge."

A murmur ran through the students at that statement; Principal Cid Kramer was loved by the vast majority of the student body for his wisdom and his peaceful ways. They would all miss him during his hospital stay. Xemnas waited until it quieted down before resuming.

"In addition, we've had to re-arrange living conditions slightly to accommodate for three new students coming in this semester. The students affected will be called into my office and given permission to miss class today in order to move around the dorms."

More murmuring spread throughout the auditorium as roommates turned to each other, worried about this news. No one really wanted to change rooms, especially the girls who had become best friends with their roommates. Several of the girls whined about the room change, since none of them yet knew who had been changed.

"Silence!" Xemnas demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Immediately, the auditorium went quiet. Students turned back to Xemnas, a multitude of eyes locking on his dark figure. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, gathering his patience and then continued.

"The last announcement concerns the fire in the cafeteria over break," Xemnas said. "We have found the one responsible and she has been expelled. However, the kitchens are still out of order until the end of the week. Therefore, the Dragonfly Café across the street has offered the students of St. Michael's a lunch discount. You will be excused during your respective lunch periods to go to the café and eat there."

After all the announcements were made, student body president Squall "Leon" Leonhart pulled Sora, Kairi, and a blond junior named Tidus Kiersted aside to follow him to Xemnas' office as the rest of the students were released to go to class. The four of them waited outside the office, with Sora fidgeting, Kairi talking to Tidus about his game the previous day and Leon standing silently against the wall. A few minutes passed before Xemnas walked in and unlocked the door to his office.

"Leon, you're free to go to class now," he said looking at the brunet senior, who nodded and headed towards his class. "As I said during announcements, arrangements have been made to accommodate new students." He opened the door to reveal the students that would be moving into the dorms.

Roxas and Naminé looked up. The two of them had been locked in the office during the announcements with little to do to pass the time. The third student that was supposed to be moving in was not in the office with them. Xemnas stood before them for a moment before taking a seat at his desk. He pulled out a small stack of papers, splitting them in half and giving one half to each of the twins.

"For rooming assignments, it's quite simple," Xemnas continued. "Naminé will be with Miss Harusame, for obvious reasons. Roxas will be roomed with you, Sora. I expect the two of you get along?"

"Yes, sir," Roxas and Sora said.

"What about me?" Tidus asked. He glanced about the office, not seeing another student.

"You're moving into room 318 so we can free up your dorm," Xemnas said. "Your new roommate is already over there, I presume. So, I expect you to gather your belongings and move in by the end of school today. You're free to go, Mr. Kiersted."

Tidus gave a nod, a little disappointed that he had to completely move into a different room. He actually enjoyed living at the end of the hall. He only had neighbors on one side there, which worked to an advantage for him; he didn't have to deal with neighbors on both sides pestering him about his music. He headed out of the office and towards his dorm to gather his things to take to the new room.

"Miss Harusame, please lead Miss Akizuki to your dorm," Xemnas said. Then he turned to Sora and Roxas. "I expect you can take your cousin to your own dorm, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Yes, sir!" He grabbed Roxas by the arm and proceeded to drag him along.

Kairi turned to Naminé once the two boys were out of the room and offered her a smile. "Come on, Naminé," she said. "You'll like our dorm. It's got a great view of the ocean."

Naminé gave a slight smile in return and followed Kairi out the door, shutting it behind her and leaving Xemnas to work. She walked down the hall with Kairi leading the way towards the dormitory. The young red-head told Naminé a bit about the school and suggested that she join a club or two so she could make friends quickly. Naminé merely nodded politely, not saying a whole lot. The two girls stopped at the office in the dormitory building to pick up Naminé's belongings, as well as a second keycard that would let the blonde into the dorm.

It didn't take long after that to get to the dorm and get Naminé settled in. Shortly after getting everything rearranged in the room, the girl sat down on the couch in the living room, facing the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. She had her sketchbook in her lap, a pencil in hand and was quietly sketching the landscape that she saw through the glass.

"You should join the art club," Kairi said, looking at Naminé's sketchbook as she offered the other girl a glass of iced tea. "They'd like you."

"You think so?" Naminé asked, grateful for the drink. "I mostly draw to entertain myself."

"Well, isn't that what art is?" Kairi smiled. "A form of entertainment?"

"Yes. But it's also a form of expression. My art is really for myself."

"I see," Kairi said, taking a sip of her tea and turning the television on.

The two girls didn't talk much after that, with Naminé sketching and Kairi's eyes glued to the morning news. Some time passed before Kairi finally turned to Naminé again.

"Why don't we go check on the boys?"

Naminé nodded, setting her sketchbook down. "Sounds like a good idea."

Kairi switched the television back off and stood up. "Well, come on then," she said. "I know where Sora's room is."

"You and Sora hang out a lot, don't you?"

The red-head gave a soft sigh. "Not so much anymore," she replied, leading her roommate out of their dorm and out of the building. "He's been really busy lately. Though, with Riku coming back, things might be more like they used to be, when the three of us would hang out all the time."

Naminé raised an eyebrow. "Who's Riku?"

"An old friend of ours," Kairi explained. "He and Sora were friends a long time before I moved to the islands. Those two were practically inseparable growing up." She gave a bit of a laugh, remembering the many times she, Riku, and Sora would play together on the play island.

Naminé gave a frown. The name Riku sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where from. She shrugged it off as she and Kairi headed towards Ligeti Hall. As they entered the boys' dormitory building, Kairi smiled widely and raised an arm in greeting, waving towards a boy with long silver hair.

"Riku!" she called.

The boy turned around, aqua eyes focusing on the two girls. He recognized Kairi and was surprised by how much she had changed since he'd last seen her. The girl had grown a few inches taller and her hair was longer. The other girl was unfamiliar to him and he wondered why she still looked familiar to him. He gave Kairi a light smile.

"Hello, Kairi," he said.

Kairi approached Riku and gave him a tight hug. "What have you been up to this past year? Sora and I have really missed you!"

Riku gently returned the hug. "Oh, just a bit of traveling."

"If you were just traveling, why didn't you tell any of us?" Kairi asked, letting her friend go. "We were worried. Not even your brothers knew where you were. Come to think of it, why didn't Kadaj and Yazoo go with you?"

"They didn't need to," Riku said. "I can take care of myself."

Kairi frowned, then shook her head and gave Riku another smile. "Oh, well. I'm glad you're back, Riku."

"So am I," the silver-haired boy replied. He glanced at Naminé. "Who's your friend, Kairi?"

"Oh, this is Naminé," Kairi explained, pushing Naminé forward gently. "She's my new roommate. She and her brother just enrolled here."

"Nice to meet you, Naminé," Riku said, extending a hand to the blonde girl.

"Pleasure's all mine," Naminé replied, taking Riku's hand and letting him shake hers. She gave him a light smile.

"We're on our way to Sora's dorm," Kairi perked up. "He's her cousin."

"Really?" Riku asked, looking Naminé over again. Now that he thought about it, the girl's eyes were the same shade of blue as Sora's. "Well, I'm glad to finally get a chance to meet Sora's family."

Naminé gave him another smile in response to that. "Would you like to join us, Riku?" she asked, voice soft.

Riku nodded. "I was going to go see Sora, myself. I haven't seen him in a year, so it's about time that I got the chance."

"Come on, then!" Kairi said, leading the way. "He'll be really glad to see you, Riku!"

Riku and Naminé followed Kairi up a couple flights of stairs and around a corner to one of the dorms. She pushed Riku forward and told him that he should knock, since he was the biggest surprise. Riku gave the red-head a hesitant grin, stepped forward and knocked three times on the door. A couple moments passed before the door opened and Riku found himself looking at a pair of cerulean blue eyes. However, these eyes didn't belong to his friend, but a blond boy of similar features.

"You!" the blond exclaimed.

Riku barely registered the identity of the boy before a pale, balled fist hit him in the face. Naminé and Kairi both let out cries of shock as the silver-haired teen stumbled backwards. Roxas, in the doorway, glared at Riku, eyes burning with anger. Sora, hearing the commotion, came up behind his cousin.

"What's all the racket about?" he asked before looking out the door and seeing a familiar head of silver hair. "Riku!"

"Sora, you know this jerk?" Roxas asked, looking at his cousin with surprise.

Sora pushed past Roxas and leaned down to help Riku up. "Yeah, he's my best friend."

Riku put a hand to his jaw, which ached terribly from the blow he had received. He glared at Roxas. "So, what are _you_ doing here?"

Roxas practically growled at Riku. "I go here. As of today."

"Alright, you two," Sora said, standing between his cousin and his best friend. "I don't know how you two know each other, but there are girls around, so you'll behave."

"Always the chivalrous one," Kairi sighed.

Naminé walked around Riku and Sora to stand by her brother. She put a hand on his arm to keep him from trying to start anything else; when it was the two of them, just a comforting hand could keep them from doing something because it calmed them.

"Riku, how do you know Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"We've met," the silver-haired boy said. "Not too long ago, actually."

"Wait, you went to Twilight Town?" Sora asked, looking at Riku.

"Among other places," Riku replied. He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Anyways, Sora, I really just wanted to come say hi, since I'm back and all. I can see that someone doesn't want me around."

"Aww, Riku," Sora whined. He glanced at his best friend, then at his frowning cousin. A sigh escaped his lips. "Well, it's good seeing you again. Maybe we can hang out another time."

Roxas huffed. Naminé elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him slightly. Roxas gave a sigh and looked at Sora.

"He can stay," he said, though his voice was obviously more than reluctant.

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Rox. Riku's not a bad guy, y'know."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah. I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

It was enough to say that the following day was interesting. Everyone wanted to meet the new students, size them up, and attempt a friendship. Then everyone discovered that the third new student was actually the returning Riku Fuyumatsu. The silver-haired teen spent most of the day hiding from the large group of fans, girls and boys alike, that was determined to welcome him back to the school.

Naminé and Roxas joined Sora and his friends for lunch. It was a bit awkward, since the group was hiding with Riku behind the gym. The tension between Riku and Roxas was thick enough to cut through with a dull knife, which made it doubly awkward, especially for Sora and Naminé. Neither of them had any idea of why Roxas didn't seem to like Riku, but the blond rather obviously disliked him.

"Quit staring at me, jerkwad," Roxas growled, glaring daggers at the silver-haired teen.

"I wasn't staring at you," Riku said, returning the glare. "I _glanced_ in your direction."

Kairi sighed. "You know, you guys, we're trying to eat lunch in _peace._"

"He started it!" both Roxas and Riku shouted. As soon as they said it, the two of them glared at each other again.

With another sigh, Kairi picked up her lunch and stood up. "I'm going to go find Selphie and eat lunch with _her,_" she announced. "Naminé, you want to join me?"

"Sure," the blonde replied, standing up. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder as she walked by him. "Try to get along with Riku, okay, Rox?"

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Naminé gave him a stern look. He returned to his lunch, casting one more glare at Riku. Naminé followed Kairi away from the gym and towards the courtyard. The red-head pointed a few people out to her, telling her a bit about them. Naminé was particularly interested when her roommate pointed out the art club president, Zell Dinct. She made a mental note to talk to him the first chance she got and see about joining the art club, as Kairi had suggested the day before. For now, she continued to follow Kairi until the two of them reached a corner of the courtyard where a small group sat under one of the trees growing in the courtyard.

"Hi, Selphie!" Kairi smiled, calling one of the girls to attention.

The girl named Selphie looked up and smiled in return. "Hi, Kairi!" she said. Her green eyes landed on Naminé and she focused on the small blonde. "You're the new girl, Naminé, right?"

"Yes," Naminé replied.

"Well, sit down," Selphie smiled. "We'll introduce you." She gestured to the small group around her and began introductions.

Shortly afterwards, Naminé had made acquaintances with Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and a young man named Demyx. While everyone was friendly for the most part, Demyx was the one that Naminé really seemed to get along with. Demyx noted the sketchbook that the young blonde had been carrying and asked about it. After looking through the sketches, the older blond had smiled and told Naminé about his music. Though Demyx's music and Naminé's sketches were different, they were both forms of art and the two of them connected over that.

"So how long have you been playing, Demyx?" Naminé asked.

Demyx shrugged. "Since I was a kid. Dad got me into playing when I was nine and I just got hooked on guitar."

"That's great," Naminé said. She fingered her sketchbook. "It's wonderful that your father was such a big influence on you."

"Did your dad like art?"

Naminé shook her head. "Roxas and I grew up without our father. Mom was the one who raised us. She was the other artist in the family."

"Was?" Demyx asked. He noticed the pained expression on Naminé's face when he asked and apologized.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Naminé said. "It's just a reality that I need to face."

"Well, we could still change the subject," Demyx suggested. "How about we talk about something more positive?"

Once the topic was changed, the two of them got caught up in talking. They found they had more than just art in common; they both liked rainy weather and they both enjoyed cooking. By the time the bell signaled the end of lunch, Demyx had invited Naminé to bring Roxas over to his dorm for dinner some time that week. Naminé had accepted the invitation and looked forward to it. As they headed back into the halls to go to class, she waved good-bye to her new friend and went to find her twin.

* * *

Zexion looked at his roommate. The young blond cringed under his upper-classman's cold gaze and elaborated on his previous statement. He told Zexion that he was going to have a friend or two over on Friday for dinner. The slate-haired teen gave a single nod in response.

"I don't care if you bring someone over," he told Demyx. "So long as you're quiet."

Demyx nodded. "Alright," he said. "Will you be eating with us or in the room as usual?"

Zexion glanced again at Demyx. "They're your friends. Why should it matter if I'm there or not?"

"Well," Demyx replied. "They're new and all. It would be nice if they knew people around here. I'm not saying you have to be their friend, but they should at least know who you are."

The older teen considered this, raising a hand to pull back a strand of hair from the left side of his face. "Ask again on Friday. I don't want to make plans that I wouldn't be able to stick to."

Demyx gave him a smile. It was better than a straight-out no from the other teen. "Alright."

With that, the room went quiet again as Zexion resumed his studying and Demyx went back to playing his video game. Demyx started planning what he'd cook for Naminé and her brother, assuming that she brought him along. He hadn't met Roxas yet, but from what Naminé had told him, the kid needed some cheering up, like his sister. Possibly more, if what his friend had said about her twin.

He was definitely looking forward to Friday. As he planned and played his game, his mind went back to the song he'd been writing. Axel had said that it was one of those songs that he wrote for certain people. Demyx wasn't so sure about that, though. He was just writing it because he felt like it. It had a good beat to it in his head and, though the words came to him slowly and usually no more than a line or two at a time, it sounded good so far. He glanced at his notebook, which lay open on his pillow. The lyrics he had written thus far were written among previous lines that had been scratched out, erased and doodled over. The newest additions were clean and neat, compared to the mess above them:

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Demyx gave a proud little grin, reached over, and flipped his notebook closed before returning once again to his game.

_**Author's Note:**__ Alright, I should probably take time now to apologize for taking so long to update this. It's been a hectic couple of months. School, job-hunting, and my claim at 100Kingdom over at LJ has just been killing me, so I haven't really had a lot of time to write. That and this chapter seems to have had something against me while I was writing. Anyways, reviews please! I'd like to know that people are reading this so I know that it's worth it to continue!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ First off, thanks to those who have reviewed. I continue to write because of your reviews. Secondly, I know y'all are curious about the going-ons between Riku and Roxas, but you'll have to continue to read and review until I write about it.  
**Warnings:**__ Jeez, my mind was in the gutter when I was writing this chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything except my keyblade necklace, which is going to stay nestled between my boobs, thank you very much._

Chapter Three

Admittedly, Demyx was a bit nervous about the dinner. Naminé would be over any minute now and she had told him earlier that she would indeed be bringing her brother along. He double-checked all the food, made sure the table was set for the four of them (since Zexion had agreed to have dinner with them when Demyx asked that morning), and that the raspberry juice spritzer was cold. He was just checking the main dish for a third time when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and went over to answer the door.

Out in the hall stood Naminé, looking very cute in a blue baby-doll cut sundress and a pair of white sandals. Her brother stood by her side in black jeans and a nice-looking, lightweight button-up shirt the same color as his twin's dress. Naminé smiled up at her friend, then introduced him to her brother and vice versa, since they hadn't gotten the chance to meet on their own yet. Roxas was courteous enough to say hello and shake Demyx's hand, but otherwise said nothing.

"Come on in," Demyx said, moving to let the twins past him. "My roommate had something to do this afternoon, but he should be back in time for dinner."

Naminé nodded and led her brother inside. Demyx showed them to the living room and had them sit down for a few minutes, while they waited for Zexion to show up. Doing his best to be a good host, Demyx started up a conversation with Naminé and tried to get Roxas into the conversation as well. At first, he tried asking Roxas how he liked the school so far, but the younger blond didn't seem to be very interested in talking about that.

"What about art?" Demyx pressed. "Do you draw like your sister?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm a photographer."

The older boy raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

"He's been working on a portfolio for a while now," Naminé said, a soft smile on her lips. "He's actually pretty good at it."

"'Pretty good?'" Roxas repeated. He gave a short laugh. "Hayner's dad is a professional and he was impressed by some of my work."

"That's cool," Demyx grinned. "So, you want to be a photographer or something after you graduate?"

Roxas shrugged. "It's something I like to do and I'm good at it, so why not?"

"What kind of subjects do you use?"

The other boy shrugged again. "Depends on my mood, I guess. I liked working with the evening sky at Sunset Terrace a lot back home in Twilight Town. Olette and Naminé made fantastic models for portraits, too."

"Can I see your portfolio some time?" Demyx asked, looking genuinely interested in Roxas' work.

Roxas paused, scrunching his nose a bit as he thought about it. "I guess that'd be okay."

"Awesome!" Demyx grinned. He looked at his watch. "Jeez, I don't think we can wait for Zexion anymore. We'll have to eat without him." He stood up and headed into the kitchen to start serving dinner. "Go ahead and have a seat at the table."

"Alright," the twins said in perfect unison. They stood from the couch and went over to the table across the living room. Roxas, being a gentleman of a brother, pulled Naminé's seat out for her and helped her scoot back in before seating himself next to her.

Demyx came out of the kitchen a minute later, carrying two platters and a large bowl. "Sorry I don't have any fancy dishes or anything. The school provides all that," he said as he set down everything.

The bowl was filled with long grain wild rice, seasoned lightly with herbs. Asparagus drizzled with a white sauce sat on one platter and a cut of fresh salmon sat steaming on the other platter. Demyx disappeared back into the kitchen to fetch the spritzer to pour for his guests. When he came back out, he couldn't resist grinning at the impressed looks on the twins' faces.

"So, shall I serve the lady first then?" he asked, grin still on his face.

Roxas gaped at the other boy. You seriously made all of this?"

"It's really not that hard," Demyx said, cutting a hunk of salmon and placing it on Naminé's plate. Then he sliced some for Roxas and himself before dividing the rice and the asparagus. "You put the salmon in the oven, then add the asparagus when it's half-way done. The rice is five minutes on the stove."

"Still, it's all very impressive," Naminé told him.

"Aww, thanks," Demyx grinned. He moved to pour the spritzer before finally sitting down. "So! Bon appétit!"

Dinner was spent mostly quiet. Demyx and Roxas spoke more about Roxas' photography with Naminé making a comment here and there. She really didn't mind that Demyx was speaking more to Roxas than to herself; she was just glad to hear her brother talking to someone besides his family. Roxas had really been rather clammed up since their mother died. It brought a smile to Naminé's lips to see him so interested in talking to another person.

When all three of them were done eating, Demyx took their plates to the kitchen. He asked the twins to remain seated as he did so and came back out of the kitchen a couple minutes later carrying three dishes of crème brûlé. He set two of the dishes in front of his friends, then one at his place and finally passed around spoons.

"This is delicious, Demyx," Naminé smiled. She liked the sweet taste on her tongue. "Really, it is."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "I like it."

Demyx beamed. "Thanks, you two. I'm glad you like it."

"Could I get the recipe some time?" Naminé asked. "I'd like to try it out for myself."

"Sure thing. I'll make a copy and give it to you at lunch on Monday, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," the girl smiled.

"Mind if I join you for lunch as well?" Roxas asked. "I'm not really comfortable with Sora's friends."

"Yeah, I heard about it," Demyx said. "What's up between you and Riku?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Demyx. "How'd you know it was Riku that bothered me?"

The older blond shrugged. "The whole school knows, really. Word gets around fast at St. Michael's, all considered it has a small student population and just about all the girls and a quarter of the guys here make up Riku's personal fan club."

Roxas made a small noise of disgust. "What the hell do people see in that jerk?" he asked.

Demyx blinked at him. "Well, his good looks got a lot of the girls. The fact that he's a bit stand-offish adds to a lot of why they all like him. Plus, have you seen his brothers? All five of the Fuyumatsu brothers have fan clubs, even the ones who aren't in school." He paused, counting off names on his fingers. "Sephiroth's the oldest and he's still got a fan club here. Then there's Loz, who graduated last year. Everyone who was here last year is still in his club. The triplets, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Riku each have their own fan clubs, plus an added one for the three of them together."

"Wow," Naminé said. "That's a lot of fan clubs for one family."

"A family full of jerks, I bet," Roxas muttered. He cast a small glare at his sister when she elbowed him in the side.

"So," Demyx said, attempting to change the subject away from the Fuyumatsu brothers and their fan clubs. He glanced at his watch. "Hate to rush you two off, but curfew's coming up quickly."

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed, looking at her own watch. "You're right! We'd better get going, then." She stood up. "Let's go, Roxas."

"Here, let me get the door," Demyx said, standing up and heading towards the door. He turned the knob, ready to open it. "Thanks for coming by!"

"Thank _you_ for inviting us," Naminé replied. "Dinner was fantastic, Demyx. Thank you for inviting us over."

"Yeah, thanks," Roxas said. "It was great."

"Glad you liked it," Demyx grinned as he opened the door.

Naminé and Roxas excused themselves and left the dorm, both going down the hall, where they'd split up to head for their own respective dorms. Demyx waved them good-bye for a moment before he saw Zexion turn the corner and approach. Upset with the older teen for missing dinner, Demyx nearly closed the door to lock Zexion out. Instead, he stood in the slate-haired upperclassman's way when Zexion moved to step inside.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "You missed dinner."

"Lexaeus and I were working on one of my tests," Zexion explained. "Then we went to dinner."

"You said you'd have dinner here with me and my friends!"

Zexion looked coldly at him. "I was working late. I couldn't have gotten back here in time for dinner."

"Then you could have at least called or something," Demyx insisted. "Instead you stood me up!"

"What does it matter that I missed one dinner?" the older boy asked. "I hardly think it's a big deal."

Demyx huffed. "It's not the dinner that upsets me, Zexion. The fact that you said you'd be here and then didn't even bother to let me know I was wasting my time waiting on you to serve dinner."

"Well, sorry you had to waste time." Zexion's voice was growing as cold as his icy gaze. "Move. I'm tired and would like to get to bed."

"Jerk."

"Move, Leith."

Demyx stubbornly stayed in Zexion's path for another moment or two before stepping aside and storming over to the couch, where he flopped down and grabbed the television remote. He flipped the channel to the Sci-Fi channel, which was showing a zombie marathon and turned up the volume enough to annoy Zexion. The other boy ignored him for the most part, disappearing into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Demyx sat on the couch for a while before standing up to start cleaning things up from dinner.

"Stupid Zexion," he muttered as he rinsed the dishes to put into the dishwasher. "Stupid jerk.

* * *

"Something wrong, Demyx?"

Demyx looked up at his former crush and best friend's current boyfriend, Marluxia Lilienthal. The pink-haired senior was arranging flowers at the shop where he worked part-time. Demyx had come over to see Axel, who often could be found at the shop, distracting Marluxia from his work. Unfortunately, he'd have to wait, since Axel had apparently gone off to pick up something to eat for lunch. Luckily, though, Marluxia was still better than nothing.

"Just…didn't sleep well, that's all," Demyx said. "You know, Sci-Fi had that zombie marathon last night and those always keep me up."

"Scared?" Marluxia chuckled.

Demyx pouted. "No." He paused. "Maybe a little bit."

Marluxia laughed again, picking up the vase of flowers and moving it over to the counter. There weren't any customers in the shop at the moment, so he was taking the opportunity to re-do the display cases while he talked to Demyx. "I'm more inclined to vampire movies, myself," he said, studying the display and finding it to his satisfaction.

"Speaking of vampire movies, did you get the birthday present I left for you last week?" Demyx asked.

"_Bram Stoker's Dracula_?" Marluxia inquired to confirm. "Yes, I got it. I watched it with Axel last night. It was a good movie, overall."

Demyx grinned. "Glad you think so. I had a hard time trying to remember something you didn't have."

"Axel didn't seem too surprised with it."

"Of course not. He helped me pick it out."

Another chuckle escaped Marluxia. "I see."

"You know, that movie got you a bit wild last night," Axel called from the open door. He held a pizza box in his hands as he walked across the shop.

"And you know," Demyx replied. "I don't need to hear any subtle hints about your sex life."

Axel smirked. "Sorry, 'Myx."

"Yeah, right," the blond grinned. He eyed the pizza box. "Hey, could I snag a slice?"

"Got five bucks to cover your share?"

"Hey, I always treat you!" Demyx pouted.

Axel laughed and mussed his friend's spiked hair. "I'm playing with you. You know you're always welcome to gorge yourself, you little moocher."

"Axel, behave," Marluxia said. He headed to the front and flipped over the sign on the door, closing the shop for a lunch break. "You're just as much as a mooch. Or are you forgetting whose money paid for this pizza?"

"I don't get my allowance until the end of the month and you know it," Axel replied.

"Man, can we just eat?" Demyx asked. "That's really starting to smell good."

"Fine, fine," Axel sighed. He set the pizza box on the counter and opened it, revealing a good-sized combo pizza, minus the pepperoni with added cheese; just how the three of them all liked it. He divided the pizza between the three of them, passing around napkins so Marluxia's boss didn't throw a fit at the grease on the glass when she got in that evening.

"So, how'd dinner with the new kids go?" Marluxia asked as he bit into his slice.

"Dinner went fine," Demyx said, picking off a slice of onion and popping it into his mouth. He was one of those people who liked to eat their pizza one ingredient at a time. "I made that salmon recipe your mom gave me."

"Did they like it?"

"They were pretty impressed, yeah."

"Did Zexion actually follow through and show up?" Axel asked.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "No. The jerk decided that he had to go to dinner with the gym teacher."

"Mr. Eade?" Marluxia blinked.

"Yeah," Demyx sighed. "They were doing some kind of testing or something for Zexion's project and went to dinner afterward."

"You know, I have to wonder why a guy with a Master's degree in bioengineering is teaching gym," Marluxia said. "That and why he's so chummy with one of his students. You don't suppose there's something else going on between them, do you?"

"What? Like a 'teacher banging the student' kind of something?" Axel asked, chewing on his pizza.

"Ew," Demyx said, sticking out his tongue. "Zexion and Mr. Eade? That's wrong on so many levels."

"Not to mention illegal," Axel added.

"Why would you suggest something like that, anyways?" Demyx asked.

"Why not?" Marluxia replied. "I mean, just look at Zexion. The guy is like sex on two legs."

"Hey, I thought I was sex on two legs," Axel feigned an insulted look.

Marluxia smirked at him. "Oh, trust me, Axel. You are."

"Can we move away from the sex on two legs thing?" Demyx asked. "I'm trying to eat here."

"Admit it, you'd bang Zexion if you had the chance," Marluxia said. He paused. "Or you'd let him bang you."

"Enough with the banging, please!" Demyx exclaimed. "Look, he's just my roommate. I don't need you guys putting images in my head that won't let me even be in the same room as the guy."

"Alright, alright," Axel said with his usual smirk on his lips. "We'll let you off for a bit."

"_Thank_ you."

The three ate in silence for a few minutes, each reaching for a second slice before picking up conversation again. For the most part, they avoided talking about school or homework, choosing to talk instead about Demyx's upcoming gig at the Blue Rhapsody, a teen club on the main island. The manager there, a guy by the name of Irvine Kinneas, had invited Demyx to play there from time to time and this would be Demyx's third time playing there. Already, the blond was pretty popular and often asked about at the club.

"So, will the Melodious Nocturne be playing his new song then?" Axel asked, finishing off his second slice of pizza and reaching for a third.

"What new song?" Demyx asked, mind not comprehending which song his friend was talking about.

"'Venomous poison' ring a bell?"

"What's this about poison?" Marluxia asked.

"It's a song Demyx is writing," Axel replied.

"I don't think I'll have it ready in time," Demyx said. "The lyrics aren't done and, while I have the beat in my head, I haven't mixed any background music for it or written the part for my guitar, yet."

"Shame," Axel frowned. "It sounded good so far. I can imagine what you'd look like on stage, performing that song."

"Living, breathing orgasm," Marluxia smirked.

"Quit comparing people, particularly me, to sex, Marluxia," Demyx said.

The older boy laughed. "Very well."

"So, what are you going to be singing, then?" Axel asked, looking again at Demyx.

The blond thought for a moment. "Well, you know 'Nothing's Call' is one of my more popular songs, so I'll probably sing that one. 'Naught's Approach' is pretty popular, too."

"Can I request 'Proof of Existence'?" Marluxia asked.

"Of course," Demyx said. "I _did_ write that one for you."

"Great," the older boy smirked. "I'll definitely come, then."

Demyx grinned in return. He finished off his pizza and wiped his face and hands on his napkin. "Thanks for lunch, guys. I gotta run and do some errands before I head back to school."

"You treat us next time," Axel said, closing the pizza box.

"Alright!"

Demyx waved good-bye to his friends and headed out of the small floral shop.

* * *

Sora was overjoyed. This was what he enjoyed; being with his two best friends in the entire world. With Riku back from his travels, the trio was complete once again and Sora was happy. He'd missed Riku a lot over the last year. Of course, he'd miss Kairi if she was gone, too, but the red-head had been there for him while his best friend was away, so there was really no reason to miss her. He had, however, missed being with Kairi and Riku; the three of them had been friends for a long time and he'd missed being able to see both of them.

"So, Riku," the brunet said as the three of them walked around the small community that surrounded their school. "Why _did _you just up and leave like that?"

Riku looked at his friend. "I just…kinda needed to get away for a bit."

"Away from what?"

The older boy shrugged. "I dunno. I just…wanted to see more than just the islands, I guess."

"How come Kadaj and Yazoo didn't go with you?" Kairi asked. "I mean, you're triplets."

Riku shook his head. "They didn't need to come. Why are we talking about this again, anyways?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Two shades of blue met as they blinked at each other before turning back to their friend.

"We were worried about you," Sora said.

"And you never did give us a straight answer last time," Kairi added. "You just told us that you had been traveling. You didn't tell us where you went or what you saw or anything."

"There's not much to tell," Riku told them. "I traveled. I grew up a bit. I…"

"Met Roxas at some point," Sora interrupted. He crossed his arms over his chest. "How come neither of you will tell me what happened that you two know and hate each other."

"I have nothing against him. He's the one who has a problem with me."

"And you know why he does!" Sora exclaimed. "But you won't tell me what it is and he stubbornly refuses to say anything except that he thinks you're a jackass."

"Well, if he's not saying anything, then I'm not going to, either," Riku said. "What happened is between me and Roxas and we'll settle things between us. You don't need to get involved, Sora."

"Riku, he's my _cousin_," Sora frowned. "I'm _already_ involved."

"Can we just drop this?" Riku asked. "What's done is done. There's nothing you can do to help anything. This is something your cousin and I need to settle."

"Sora, let it go," Kairi said, passing out the popsicles she had purchased while Riku and Sora were talking. "If he says it's something between him and Roxas, then it's something between him and Roxas."

"But Kairi--!"

"Hush," she said, unwrapping one of the popsicles and stuffing it into her friend's mouth before opening her own. "Can we get back to just walking around? We'll drop the conversation about Riku's travels. I'm sure he's curious about what's been happening around here over the last year."

Riku looked at Kairi, who gave him a slight glare before he nodded in agreement. "What have you been up to here?" he asked.

Sora bit off the end of his popsicle and let it melt in his mouth. "Well, I've been helping Tidus with his blitzball training. Wakka's been helping, too. And I won Ligeti Hall's fighting tournament in December."

"You beat Kadaj?" Riku asked.

"Nah, he was sick and couldn't participate," Sora said. "I think that's the only reason I didn't lose. I'm amazed I managed to beat Cloud and Leon."

"Didn't Zack fight?"

"He went to Gongaga for the holidays," Sora shrugged. "Took Aeris home to meet the parents while he was at it, I think. I didn't see her at the tournament either. She usually cheers for Cloud during the tournament."

"She went with Zack," Kairi confirmed. "She told me when she got back that Zack's parents are a lot neater than him, to her relief."

"Oh, okay," Sora said.

"Is that all that happened in the last year?" Riku asked.

"Well, yeah," Sora sighed. "There's not a lot to do on the islands, you know. I'm assuming that's part of why you decided to leave."

Riku shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose. I mean, not that I don't like it here, but I just want to see more. There's so much to see out there and I wanted to see it."

"I can understand that," Sora said. "I mean, the islands are nice and all, but there's so much more out there. I want to see more of what the world has to offer."

"I dunno," Kairi spoke up. "I think I just like the islands. I mean, as nice as the outside world sounds, it's nice here."

Riku nodded. "It is nice here. I'll admit, I kind of missed how quiet it is here."

"Then it's a good thing you're back, isn't it?" Kairi grinned.

"I guess."

"Everyone missed you," Sora said. "We're all glad you're home."

Riku gave his best friend a light smile. "It's good to be home."

* * *

Both Saturday and Sunday nights were quiet in the dorm that Demyx and Zexion shared. Where Demyx usually tried to get some conversation out of his roommate, sometimes succeeding, Saturday and Sunday, he just took his dinner and sat on the couch, watching _Numb3rs_ and _CSI_ re-runs, keeping mainly to himself. While Zexion wasn't complaining about the blond's uncharacteristic silence, it was a bit worrisome.

"You're awfully quiet," he said as he fixed himself a cup of tea. He glanced through the bar window of the kitchen at his roommate.

Demyx shrugged in response, but kept his eyes on the television screen. The show had just started, Abby was on screen and Demyx loved Abby; if he were straight and she were a real person, he'd totally go out with her. As it was, he wasn't straight and Abby's actress wasn't like her, so there was no point.

"Are you still upset about Friday night?" Zexion asked.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Demyx replied dryly.

Zexion couldn't help rolling his eyes at his roommate. In his opinion, Demyx was acting immature if he was still upset about a missed dinner. He stirred up his tea as it steeped, staying quiet for a few minutes until he deemed the tea ready to drink. He tossed the tea bag in the trash and took a long, slow sip of the tea. Then he left the kitchen, heading back into the bedroom.

"You know, you could at least apologize and mean it," Demyx said from the living room.

Zexion stopped in his tracks, his tea held in one hand. He shifted his stance just enough that he could turn his head and actually see Demyx. His eyes locked with Demyx's sea-green ones. For a brief moment, he saw pain and sadness in the eyes of the one person he least expected it from.

"I don't see why I should do that," he said. "It was just a dinner."

Then he disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Demyx stared at the spot in the hallway where Zexion had just been standing. After a moment, he tore his eyes from the empty hallway and shifted them to the notebook that had been sitting on the couch next to him. The pages were open to the song that he had been writing. The newest line stared up at him, red ink standing out amongst the other words that were written in black.

_"__I hear you calling and it's needles and pins."_

He stared at the page for a minute before reaching out and ripping it haphazardly from the notebook and tearing it into pieces_**  
**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Wow, that was not the ending I had in mind for this chapter. I was going to stop it with Riku, Sora, and Kairi, then I was just all "no, it's not done yet." So, I wrote that last scene. Anyways, some of the sharper readers might have noticed that I wrote Kadaj and Yazoo as twins in the first chapter and have now made Riku their triplet; yes, I have a reason for that and it will be explained. Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed or favorited this story. I'd like to hear more from you guys because feedback is vital sustenance for me. One last thing before I end this note: Go read __**Imaginary**__ by __**Shadow Aili**__. Like, right now._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**__ Good gods, you know you're a geek when you're listening to the Transformers theme song as you're writing while your little sister is playing Transformers: The Game and you have bizarre thoughts of Barricade and Bumblebee. -shakes head- Yeah, don't pay any attention to me. I've lost it at long last.  
**Warnings:**__ At the very least, there might be some drama like the end of the last chapter. Other than that, I don't know. Seeing as I'm winging it with this story. The only thing I have planned for this whole thing is the end.  
**Disclaimer: **__I don't own them. The letter from Square-Enix says that I don't own them and judge says I don't own them. Everyone says that I don't own them. Except for the little voices in my head that like to play to my fantasies._

Chapter Four

"You what?" Demyx asked.

"I broke things off with Marluxia," Axel said. He casually played with his lighter, watching the flame as it danced.

"Why? You guys were fine when I saw you on Saturday!"

Axel shrugged, flipping the lighter and turning off the flame. "It's not like I just dumped him out of the blue. We both knew it was coming. So, we talked about it yesterday and mutually decided that it was time to call it quits."

"Oh," Demyx said, shoulders sagging.

"Hey, it's not a big deal," Axel told him. "We had fun."

Demyx nodded. "That I repeatedly heard about."

"Yeah, okay, sorry about regaling you with stories about my sex life."

Demyx shrugged. "It's no problem. Just kind of irritating sometimes."

Axel put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "How about a change of topic, huh?" he asked. "No sense dwelling on the past, you know." He grinned. "So, how's the song coming?"

"Why do you keep asking about it?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Because I liked the sound of it and can't wait to hear the whole thing," Axel said.

"I tore it up."

Axel's green eyes widened in shock as he stared at his friend, words completely failing him for the moment. Then he frowned at the blond. "Alright, where's the Demyx I know and love?" he asked. "He'd _never_ tear up a song."

Demyx shrugged, the motion making the black sweatshirt he wore shift over narrow shoulders. "I just…I dunno. Lost it, I guess."

"I don't think I understand you here. Why did you tear it up?"

Another shrugged was the response. "I dunno. I got mad at Zexion and then just grabbed the lyrics and tore them up."

"Mad?" Axel repeated. "About what? The dinner he skipped out on Friday?"

"Yeah," Demyx sighed. "I know, I know. It was stupid and childish, but I just wanted him to apologize and he just…blew it off like it meant nothing."

"This is _Zexion_ we're talking about, remember? The guy doesn't care about anything except his school work."

"He should at least make an effort to apologize!" Demyx snapped. "He said he'd be there, then he didn't bother to come back until right before curfew because he went to dinner with Mr. Eade!"

"Chill, Demyx," Axel said, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "I know you're upset, but c'mon."

"You don't understand! I worked hard to make that dinner and he went and ruined it by not even bothering to come!"

"Demyx, Demyx," Axel tried to get his friend to relax. "Just talk to him when you get back to your dorm."

Demyx took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. You're right, I need to chill. Maybe I'll get a day pass and go to the main island and treat myself to a movie. There's that new _Transformers_ movie that I still haven't seen."

"Neither have I, actually," Axel said. "If it's anything like the commercials imply then I'd want to see it."

"Why don't we both go tomorrow?" Demyx suggested. "I'll invite Roxas and we'll all go have a guy's night or something."

"Roxas?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "The new kid?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah. He's a pretty neat kid. Quiet, but he's a photographer and he boards."

Axel thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome," Demyx said. "I'll talk to him in class tomorrow and we'll meet up in the main office to get passes after school."

Axel nodded. He was glad that they'd managed to get Demyx's mind off his roommate for at least a little while. Demyx rarely got upset, but when he did, someone had to divert him so he didn't wind up doing something stupid. He thought it was pretty lucky that it hadn't taken a lot to get Demyx to calm down.

"So, anyways," Demyx said. "I've got some homework, so I'm going to head back to my dorm."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

By Wednesday, Demyx had completely forgotten that Zexion had even blown him off that night. Axel, Roxas and himself had gotten the passes on Tuesday to see the movie and all three of them enjoyed it. Between the fights, the explosions and the general idea of _Transformers_, the three of them found plenty to love in the movie. After it was over, they talked about it on the way home, comparing what each of them thought about it.

Axel invited Demyx to stay over that night, partially to keep Demyx away from Zexion for a while longer and partially because he wanted to hang out with his friend more. Demyx agreed to stay over. He didn't bother returning to his own dorm to pick up some clothes; he could always borrow some clothes off Marluxia, who wasn't too far from being his own size. He, Axel, and Marluxia watched a couple horror movies on television before heading to bed, Axel and Marluxia in their room and Demyx on the surprisingly comfortable couch.

At lunch on Wednesday, Demyx met up with Naminé and Roxas. He and the twins had started swapping things from their lunches, since both Demyx and Naminé made good lunches. So, after their customary switch, the three of them dug into their lunches. Demyx and Naminé spoke about a dinner she was planning in return for the one Demyx had invited the twins to. They decided to do it on Saturday, since Naminé and Roxas were already invited to a meeting of the art club on Friday night.

"Sounds great," Demyx said.

"It'll just be you, me, Roxas, and my roommate, Kairi," Naminé told him. "Unless you want to bring Zexion along."

Demyx shook his head. "No. I doubt he'd bother coming."

Naminé paused and looked at her friend for a moment. She noticed that he was hiding something that was upsetting him. It probably had to do with his roommate, since the subtle differences in how Demyx acted had only surfaced after she mentioned Zexion.

"Demyx, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Demyx said, giving the girl a smile. "Nothing's wrong."

Naminé furrowed her brows. "You're sure?"

Roxas spoke up. "Don't bother lying, Demyx. Naminé has the perception of _God_ when it comes to things like this. She _knows_ there's something wrong."

Demyx hesitated. He looked at Naminé and the concerned expression in her eyes. Then he glanced down at the remainder of his lunch. He picked at the half of an egg salad sandwich he'd made for a moment, remaining quiet. His eyes closed for a brief moment and then opened again as he lifted his head to look at Naminé.

"He doesn't even care," he said. "I try to be nice to him, since he's my roommate and everything, but he rarely talks to me. I want to get along with him, and I guess I do on some level, but what's the point in being around a guy that doesn't even notice you?"

Naminé's eyes softened a bit. "Demyx, do you care about him?"

"Zexion?" Demyx asked. He paused. "I guess…I care that he's my roommate and that…"

Naminé shook her head. "No, I mean, do you like him?"

That stopped Demyx short. "How can I like him? What's there to like about him?"

"Think about it, Demyx. Why did it upset you so much that he wasn't at dinner on Friday?"

Demyx thought about it. Of course, he'd been upset that Zexion hadn't come when he said that he'd be there; it was almost as bad as breaking a promise, even though no promises had been made for Friday. As he thought about it, he realized how much he had wanted Zexion to be there, so he could share the dinner with him. What Axel had said about the song he'd been writing came to mind, suddenly. He'd told Demyx that the song had been like the one he'd written for Marluxia; that it was special because it was _just_ for someone he liked.

It suddenly made sense, why he'd torn the lyrics to pieces when he was upset with Zexion. He'd been writing it for the upperclassman. He bit his lip as he went over this realization; Naminé had been right on the money. He liked Zexion, despite how cold the older teen acted towards him. That's why he'd been so upset when the other had simply blown off one dinner. He furrowed his brow, frowning lightly.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Demyx asked. "It's obvious that he doesn't like me."

Naminé set her lunch aside and stood up. She went over to Demyx, kneeled, and put her arms loosely around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Demyx," she said.

Demyx shook his head. "It's nothing you need to apologize for."

"Try talking to him again," the young blonde suggested. "Maybe it will at least make you feel better."

Demyx paused, then nodded. It was worth a shot. At the very least, it might get these new realizations off his chest. Right now, that was really all he wanted. He didn't like being upset and the sooner he told Zexion everything, the sooner he'd be able to put it behind him. He pulled away from Naminé's embrace and gave the girl a smile.

"Thanks, Naminé," he said. "I'll talk to him tonight."

Naminé nodded. "Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Alright," Demyx agreed.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly, in relative silence between the three friends, since Demyx and Naminé had already said enough and Roxas wasn't much of a talker. When the bell rang, they cleaned up what remained of their lunches and threw away anything they hadn't finished, then went their separate ways to their classes. Roxas and Naminé headed towards their math class while Demyx turned and headed towards the music room for study hall.

* * *

"Hey, Riku," Tidus said, peeking into the living room. "I'm going down to the convenience store. We're out of Hi-Poshuns. You need anything while I'm out?"

Riku glanced away from his game and looked at his roommate. "Yeah, grab a bag of tortilla chips and jalapeño salsa."

Tidus nodded. "Alright. Be back soon." He glanced towards the open door of the dorm he and Riku shared. "By the way, Sora's here."

Riku looked past the blond and smiled when he saw Sora wave. "Come on in, Sora."

Sora brushed by Tidus as the other boy headed out of the dorm and down the hall. He slipped his sneakers off and went over to sit next to Riku. A grin was on his face as he leaned over and grabbed the controller out of Riku's hand and began playing.

"Hey," Riku laughed. "I was playing that."

"No, you weren't," Sora replied. "You had it on pause." He let his fingers tap the buttons on the controller as he figured out the best strategy to get Riku's character to win the fight.

"I was still playing," the silver-haired boy said. Regardless, he let it go and watched Sora play. While he was better in real-life, Sora was the better gamer and it was always fun to watch the brunet breeze his way through a game. "So, any reason you came over?"

Sora shrugged, eyes still fixated on the screen and fingers flying. "Roxas went out and I didn't want to stay in the dorm alone and be bored."

"Gods forbid you get bored," Riku smirked.

"Oh, shush," Sora said, turning his head enough to stick his tongue out at his friend. "Anyways, Naminé and Kairi are both busy. Kairi's out with some friends and Naminé's doing stuff for the art club."

"So, your cousins are adjusting well, then?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Naminé and Roxas both have stuff to do and it's nice to see them both smiling, even though it's only been a little while since their mom died."

Riku nodded. "I feel sorry for them. I didn't know their mom had died when we met."

"You're still not going to tell me what happened, are you?" Sora asked, pausing the game after defeating the boss. "Roxas always just calls you a jerkwad and changes the subject. How come neither of you will say what's going on?"

Riku hesitated, leaning back against the couch. To be honest, he was torn between keeping quiet and just telling Sora what had happened. All considering that he wanted to tell Sora the truth about everything, including why things had happened between him and Roxas in the first place, but to tell the truth could mean risking the friendship he had with the brunet. He knew that their friendship was strong; they'd known each other and been best friends since they were little kids, after all. However, there was always that small chance that he didn't want to risk.

Sora shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "One of you will crack eventually."

Riku let out a small laugh. "Maybe," he agreed. He honestly hoped it wouldn't be Roxas that cracked first; if Roxas told Sora his version of the story, then all chances that Riku might have at telling the brunet how he really felt would go down the drain.

"Hey, Riku, wanna go grab some pizza with me tonight?"

Riku blinked at the sudden suggestion. He sat up and looked at Sora. "Huh?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno, I just thought you and I could go hang out and get pizza or something."

A small smile spread over Riku's lips. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Wanna go now?"

The smile on Riku's face spread. "Yeah." He reached over and took the controller from Sora's hand. He saved his game and turned off the console and the television, then stood up and headed into the bedroom. "Just let me put on my shoes and grab my wallet."

"Hey, I'll pay for the pizza," Sora offered.

"Can't let you pay on your own," Riku said. "I'll pay for half."

"Oh, fine."

Riku re-emerged from the bedroom and grinned at Sora. "Let's go then."

"Shouldn't you leave a note or something for Tidus so he doesn't freak out on you later?" Sora asked.

"Nah, he can handle a couple hours of me being gone without freaking out."

Sora shrugged. "Okay."

The two friends headed out of the dormitory building and left campus. They caught the bus that went into the community surrounding the school. It wasn't a long walk to the community, but the bus was just more convenient for going into town. Sora and Riku got off the bus about half-way through town, where the most popular local pizzeria, Home, was located. As soon as they entered, the scent of fresh-baked crust, melted cheese and various toppings filled their senses.

"You grab a table and I'll order," Sora said. "Combo, no pepperoni, right?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Don't forget the breadsticks."

Sora grinned. "Of course, I won't forget!"

Riku headed to find a table. There were already a lot of kids from school there, along with some families from the community. He found a two person table near the back corner of the pizzeria and sat down. He looked over to where Sora stood in line.

"Hey, Sora!" smiled the girl at the counter.

"Hi, Rikku," Sora replied.

"Saw you and Riku come in," Rikku said. "The usual for you guys? Large combo with no pepperoni?"

"And breadsticks. I'm surprised you remember what our usual was."

"Oh, please, you ordered it all the time, even when Riku was out of town," the blonde girl said, ringing up the order. "I'm assuming you want drinks with that, right?"

"Yeah, two large," Sora replied.

"Right-o." Rikku added the two drinks, then turned around. "Gippal, new order! One large combo with no pepperoni and a side of breadsticks." She turned back to Sora. "That'll be twenty munny."

Sora handed Rikku two red-colored bills and took the number marker she offered him and the two cups for drinks. Then the blonde waved him off so she could take the next order. Sora headed over to the soda fountain to pour drinks for both him and Riku and then brought them over to the table where his friend sat.

"So, anyways," Sora said as he sat down. "Isn't your birthday coming up soon?"

Riku nodded. "Next week, Wednesday. Kadaj, Yazoo, and I are thinking about throwing a little party."

"You guys will be eighteen, right?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded. In truth, Kadaj and Yazoo were already eighteen; the twins had been born a month and a half before Riku, but the three of them celebrated together. The fact that they were so close in age and the fact that they all looked alike is why everyone referred to them as triplets when they actually weren't. Riku had been born to a different mother than his brothers, but no one on the Destiny Islands knew that, since the five of them had come to the islands together with only their father. They'd grown up on the islands acting the part of triplets with only themselves knowing the truth.

"What do you want for your birthday, Riku?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about anything I want."

"You have to want something, though," Sora said. "Maybe I'll just go to the mall with Kairi and she can help me figure something out."

"If you want," Riku replied. "Honestly, I think there's only one thing I want and I know I'm not getting that."

Sora tilted his head to the side. "And what's that?"

Riku shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

"If you want it, then it isn't 'nothing,' Riku," the brunet pouted. "Come on, let me have a hint so I can try to get it for you."

Riku took a minute to study his friend. He let his eyes focus on Sora's face, so soft and friendly, with eyes so blue and clear, sharp and soulful. Sora was very good-looking, almost beautiful, in the best sense of the word when it came to a boy. He was also one of the most trusting and caring people that Riku had ever known. Sora had heart and that was more than could be said about a lot of people that Riku knew. He was fun, cheerful, loving…there were so many things that Riku could say about Sora.

"Sora, I…" Riku began.

"What?" Sora urged. "Come on, you can tell me."

Riku paused, deciding to try a different approach. He had to say this. "How long have we been friends?"

Sora blinked at the sudden question. "Uh…since we were kids, I think. Twelve years, maybe?"

"Twelve years…" Blue-green eyes were cast downwards as Riku looked away from Sora. It seemed like an eternity to him. He had been friends with Sora for twelve years and cared about him for equally long. However, the care that he had for Sora had grown to so much more in the more recent years. "Sora, you're my best friend and I'm glad of that."

A smile spread over Sora's lips. "Yeah, I'm glad, too. You're my best friend, too, you know."

Riku nodded. "I know," he said. He looked back up at Sora, letting his eyes locks with his friend's. "Sora, you mean a lot to me. While I was gone, I thought a lot about you. I missed you while I was away."

"Well, yeah, I missed you, too," Sora said. He paused and gave a quick smile to the server, Nhadala, as the girl set the pizza and breadsticks they'd ordered on the table in front of them, along with a couple plates. "Anyways, go on," he told Riku, pulling a slice of pizza onto his plate.

Riku took a breath as Sora moved to eat his pizza. "Sora, I…like you."

"I knew that," Sora replied, chewing on a string of cheese. "You wouldn't put up with me if you didn't."

"No," Riku shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I love you, Sora."

That time, Sora nearly choked on the pizza he was eating. He coughed for a moment, then swallowed down the pizza and some of his soda for good measure. He took several breaths before setting down his drink and looking at Riku.

"You…what?" he asked, eyes wide in bewilderment.

Riku looked at Sora, face completely serious. "I love you."

Sora stood abruptly. His hands slammed down on the table and it took all Riku had not to stand up as well and grab Sora by the shoulders and get him to sit down. Sora stared at Riku, his eyes still wide and mouth hanging open. He didn't notice the people looking at him; well, maybe he did, but if he did, he was choosing to ignore them.

"You can't be serious," he said. "Riku, I…I know you care about me, but you can't…you can't _love_ me."

"Why not?" Riku asked, softly.

Sora spluttered. "W-we're best friends, Riku!"

"What does that have to do with it?"

Sora bit his lip and looked at Riku. His chest felt tight and his eyes stung, as though he was going to cry. He looked down, letting his bangs fall over his eyes as his hands clenched into fists. "Riku…I…"

Riku was quiet for a minute, just watching Sora. This was the reaction he had been so worried about receiving. He hadn't wanted to see Sora get upset when he told him the truth and yet here they were, in the middle of a pizzeria, surrounded by people, some they went to school with, and Sora was in a state of disarray. Riku stood up and reached to put a hand on Sora's shoulder, but as soon as he touched him, the brunet pulled away.

"Riku, I'm sorry," Sora said. He stepped away from the table and left the pizzeria.

Riku was left standing there, nearly everyone in the place looking at him. He left the table and went up to the counter. Rikku, Nhadala, Gippal and a handful of other Home workers were gathered at the counter, looking as though they had been watching the whole scene. Riku turned to Gippal.

"Could I get a box for that pizza?" he asked. "It looks like we won't be eating in, after all."

* * *

By the time that Zexion returned to the dorm, it was already past curfew and Demyx had gone to bed. He quietly went about getting ready for bed, tired from all the work he'd been doing. He hadn't meant to be out so late, but thankfully, he had gotten a pardon from Lexaeus to be out past curfew. Grabbing his night clothes, he stripped down, changed quickly, and climbed into bed. He had just laid his head against the pillow when he heard his roommate stir.

"Nngh…Zexion?" came Demyx's voice drowsily.

"Not now, Leith," Zexion replied, closing his eyes and pulling his blankets over his body.

Demyx persisted. "I need to talk to you."

"In the morning. I'm tired and want to get some sleep. I have a test tomorrow."

"It's important, though."

Zexion decided to ignore Demyx the best he could for the time being. If he acted like he was asleep, perhaps the blond would be quiet and leave him be. Whatever Demyx had to say, it could wait. Now was the time for sleep. Zexion had to be refreshed and ready for the test the next day, so anything that could keep him from sleeping would have to be put off until the morning.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked. "Hey, Zexion."

If there was one thing about Zexion, it was that he could ignore someone quiet well. Another thing about him was that he fell asleep quickly, despite Demyx's attempts to talk to him. The slate-haired teen fell into a light sleep shortly, leaving the blond with no choice but to wait until morning came to tell Zexion whatever it was he had to say. So, Demyx, having no choice, settled into bed and closed his eyes, wondering what it was about Zexion that made him like him.

"How come you're such a jerk?" he asked the sleeping Zexion. "And why is it that I like you in spite of it?"

Now that he thought about it, the lyrics that he had been writing had the ring of truth about Zexion. Without even realizing it, Demyx had been writing about him and now, with everything having been realized, he knew that the lyrics fit the older teen. Zexion was so cold to him, like his blood was ice when it came to Demyx. He wanted to love Zexion, wanted to hold him, kiss him, taste him, but Zexion was poison. If Demyx got close to him, all that would come of it was pain.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Whoo-hoo, two updates in the same day! I could not leave this story alone; it sunk its teeth into my brain as soon as I had the third chapter done and would not release me until this chapter was done, so there you go, people, __**two**__ new chapters. Love me. Again, much love to all who have reviewed and/or favorited this story. Please leave more reviews because those are what keep me going; aside from my own lack of a life or job or anything to do except write for you guys. I especially would like to hear from anyone who has favorited but not left a review because I would love to know what it was that made you favorite it in the first place!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:** For the lovely **Shadow Aili**. Why? BECAUSE YOU ROCK HARD, BABE!! Anyways, yay for another installment! I just have one thing to say about this chapter; I seriously need to stop watching soap operas.  
**Warnings:** Not-so-legal gambling, Roxas gets upset and Sora stumbles across the truth. In other words, more drama! Mwahaha!  
**Disclaimer:** This is a public service announcement: The author of this story has kidnapped Demyx and Zexion. She is to be considered armed and dangerous. If you see the author of this story, dial 1-888-ORG-XIII **immediately**. Or open fire._

Chapter Five

"Hey, 'Myx," Axel called from the other side of the classroom as his blond friend entered. The red-head came from his class next door to the mathematics classroom, so he was always the first person to the class. Usually, Demyx came in with him, since their schedules were almost identical for the first half of the day, but today had been different.

"Hey, Axel," Demyx replied, slipping into his seat next to Axel.

"Xig's going to murder you for skipping out on his class, you know," the red-haired teen said. "Where were you?"

Demyx slumped forward, resting his head on the table in front of him. "I overslept. My alarm didn't go off and Zexion must have left early because he wasn't there when I woke up."

Axel looked at his friend, nose scrunching slightly as he studied Demyx's face. "Hey, what's up, Demyx? You look more than just tired."

The blond groaned in response. "You were right, you know."

"About what?"

Demyx lifted his head to look at the other teen, running a hand through his hair. "The song. It _was_ for someone I liked. It just…it won't turn out."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Alright, who is it?"

Hesitation gripped the blond for a long moment. He bit at his lower lip briefly, trying to decide if telling Axel was the best thing to do; the red-head was very protective of his friends and was known to go to drastic measures sometimes if he felt someone was going to hurt one of his friends. Demyx closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Zexion."

Now, Axel's eyes narrowed. "Has he done anything to you, Demyx?"

"He just won't talk to me," Demyx replied. "Every time I try to talk to him, he ignores me or leaves. I don't know what to do."

Axel put a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Hey, if there were some way I could help, you know I would, right?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah. But this is something that I have to do on my own."

"I know. Hey, if you need to talk anytime, you can come over to my dorm. At least there, you won't be ignored."

"Thanks, Axel," Demyx grinned. "I appreciate it."

The two of them quieted down as their math teacher, Luxord Elian came in. The man was one of the newer teachers to the school, having just started after their last math teacher suffered a stroke just a couple of months ago. Luxord was young, probably fresh out of college, and was a pretty interesting man. He spoke with a British accent, was a poker fanatic, as well as an already well-known gambler, and he was pretty in touch with his teenage students.

"Alright," he said, addressing the class. "Starting off class with a story problem." He walked over to one of the girls in the front row of the class. "Garnet here thought that her checking account balance was 97 munny. However, she forgot to subtract a 95 munny check she made last week and the monthly 5 munny fee the bank has for having a checking account. What's the actual balance of her account and Mr. Akizuki, why are you late?"

"S-sorry," Roxas muttered, making his way to the seat he had in front of Demyx. He slid into the chair, pulled a notebook out of his backpack and wrote down the problem, beginning to work it out.

Luxord went over to his desk and sat down, taking roll as his students worked out the problem. The class was silent, save for the scratching of pencils against paper. Axel leaned over the table and tapped Roxas on the shoulder. He noticed, when the blond turned around, that Roxas' face was completely red.

"Hey, Rox, what's up?"

Roxas shifted his eyes, then lowered his voice. "I just caught Principal Casimir and Professor Koray doing it in the office."

Despite his best efforts to keep his voice quiet, the entire class, including Luxord, turned to him and stared. Roxas' face turned two more shades of red from the attention, nearly breaking into a sweat at the sight of twenty-three sets of eyes on him. The classroom was quiet for a few minutes before one of the girls in the class, Rikku Michani, spoke up.

"I believe that settles that bet!" she grinned. "Pay up!"

Nearly everyone in the classroom started exchanging munny, some of them grinning and some groaning in disappointment. Roxas was appalled to see even Axel receive munny from the girl on the other side of him. Once everyone settled down, stashing their winnings away, another girl, this one a sophomore named Shelke, posed another question.

"Who was on top?"

Roxas squeaked. "Why would you ask something like _that?!"_

Shelke grinned. "The other part of the bet."

"Come on, Roxas," Yuffie Kisaragi called from her corner of the room. "Who was top?"

Roxas turned another shade of red, if that was even possible. "Professor Koray."

Axel turned to Demyx. "You owe me fifty munny."

Demyx groaned and reached into his pocket for some of the munny he'd just won from the previous bet results. The action was repeated by various other students in the classroom. Yuffie laughed as she collected munny from a group of girls around her. Even Luxord looked to have won quite a bit.

"Is this a math class or a gambling class?" Roxas asked, doubting that it was even legal for Luxord to be collecting munny from his students.

"Think about it as a lesson on odds," Luxord grinned, folding his winnings in half and slipping them into his pocket. He waited until the class had settled down again before putting his hands together. "Okay, back to the story problem, class. What was Garnet's checking account balance?"

Hands shot up to give the answer. Roxas had the answer, but he didn't want to speak in front of the class again. Demyx and Axel were talking behind him, just quiet enough that he couldn't hear. Not that he really cared what they were talking about. He was busy trying to figure out where he could corner Riku and demand to know what he'd done to upset Sora so much. He had an idea, from his past experiences with the silver-haired boy, but he wanted to confirm it before he got too far.

"Psst, Roxas," came Axel's voice.

Roxas turned slightly to see what the red-head wanted. If it was more details on what he'd seen, then he'd hit him. Axel lucked out, though, as all he wanted was to hand Roxas a folded piece of paper. Making sure that their teacher wasn't paying attention, the blond turned and took the paper from the red-head. He slid it into his lap and carefully unfolded it to read it.

_Roxas, Demyx's gig at the Blue Rhapsody is at eight o'clock this Saturday. Want to go with me?_

Roxas turned to look at Axel, who gave him a grin. After a moment, Roxas picked up his pencil, wrote an answer to the other teen's question and handed it back, just before Luxord turned around to question the class on their homework assignments. Axel hid the note for a few minutes while Luxord took questions on their next assignment and passed out a new handout. Demyx leaned over when Axel unfolded the note.

"What's it say?" he whispered.

Axel's eyes flicked over the short reply from Roxas and grinned. "He said 'sure.'"

"Awesome!"

Axel was grinning to himself the rest of the period. When the bell rang to signal their release to their next class, he fell into step next to Roxas. He put a hand on the blond's shoulder and smiled at him.

"So, do you want me to pick you up on Saturday or should we just meet at the student lounge?" he asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Meet at the lounge, I guess. What time should we meet?"

"Considering we have to catch the ferry to the main island, we should probably meet at seven," Axel replied. "Six, if you want to go to dinner, first."

"Dinner sounds good," Roxas said, giving Axel a small smile.

"Okay, then," Axel grinned. "I'll meet you at the student lounge at six. Dress for a club, Rox."

"Alright."

Roxas smiled at Axel again before turning a corner to head for his next class. Axel's class was in another wing of the school, so the red-head waved Roxas off before hurrying to his own class. He was already looking forward to Saturday night.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked her friend. 

The petite red-head sat across from Sora at one of the tables in the courtyard, lunch in front of her. She, Naminé, Sora Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were the only ones at the table. The girl was a bit worried about Riku, since he hadn't shown up to have lunch with them. She'd barely caught a glimpse of him heading towards the computer lab on the other side of the hall from the courtyard before being dragged by Selphie to eat with them.

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I doubt it's nothing, Sora," Naminé said. "Roxas told me that you were upset last night and that you said Riku had told you something, but that you wouldn't elaborate."

"Riku said something to you?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, Sora, what'd he say? We're worried about you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sora insisted.

"You sound like your cousin," Selphie piped up, munching on a piece of lettuce from her salad. "I've heard him when someone tries to get him to say why he doesn't like Riku. 'I don't want to talk about it' or 'it's nothing' or 'shut up about that douchebag.'"

"It's nothing like whatever happened with him and Roxas," Sora frowned. "Riku just…I don't know…I don't think I should say anything."

"Roxas is going to hit him again if he thinks that Riku's hurt you," Naminé said. "You might as well tell us what happened so Riku doesn't wind up with a broken nose."

"Tidus, you're Riku's roommate," Kairi looked at the blond boy. "Did he say anything when he got back last night?"

Tidus shook his head. "No, he just came home with a box of pizza, said that I could have some and then hid in our room for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like both you and Riku are upset, ya," Wakka said, having listened in on the conversation so far. "You guys fight or something?"

"No," Sora sighed. "We didn't fight. We just…talked."

"Nhadala told me that something went on, ya," Wakka said. "She said you and Riku were at Home last night and you got upset or something and left."

"Nhadala saw?" Sora looked almost horrified at the thought. "How many people saw?"

"Gippal mentioned something about two guys causing a scene at Home," Kairi mused. "I suppose that was the two of you?"

Sora hid his face in his hands. "Ugh…"

"Hey, it's not so bad," Wakka said. "Least most of the people who saw aren't going to say nothing, ya?"

"Rikku's going to be setting up a new betting pool, I bet," Tidus said. "You heard the results of the last one? She and Yuffie both won over two hundred munny alone!"

"Betting pool?" Naminé asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"A lot of us bet one whether or not Principal Casimir was sleeping with the astronomy teacher, Professor Koray," Selphie explained. "I got ninety-five munny for that one. Then we had a second bet going on about who was on top."

"Can we not discuss things like that around Naminé?" Sora asked, worried for his younger cousin.

Naminé gave Sora a small smile. "It's alright, Sora. There were worse things back in Twilight Town."

"Alright, can we not discuss things like this around me?

"You didn't use to mind," Selphie said.

Sora turned slightly red. "Well, things change, you know." He stood up. "I'm going to go see if I can find Roxas."

With that, he turned and headed back into the school. His friends watched him disappear through the doors and down the hall until they couldn't see him through the windows. Wakka and Tidus went back to their lunches as Selphie turned to Kairi and Naminé.

"Sora's hiding something," she said. "Something that has to do with Riku."

"That makes both him and Roxas," Naminé sighed. She wondered just what it was about Riku and her family that so much went down between them. Deciding that she'd talk to both Sora and Roxas about it later, she finished off her egg salad and put the small Tupperware container back in her bag.

* * *

"What do _you_ want?" Riku asked, not looking up from the computer screen. 

"What did you do to Sora?" Roxas demanded. "I know you're the reason why he was upset last night. So spill it."

"It's none of your business," Riku deadpanned.

"He's my cousin. Of course it's my business."

Riku paused in his typing and turned to Roxas, glad that the computer lab was empty save for the two of them. "That's not really relevant here."

"You know what?" Roxas said, voice deathly cold. "Never mind. I know what happened. You told him, didn't you?"

"Yes, but not about what you're thinking."

"So you admitted that you liked him, then?" the blond boy asked.

"I told him I loved him, yes," Riku said. "What happened in Twilight Town has nothing to do with this."

Roxas turned red in anger. "Oh, yes, it _does_, you arrogant jerk!" he near-shouted. "Or don't you remember what you told me?"

"Of course, I remember," Riku replied, eyes narrowing at the younger teen. "You're taking it too personally."

Blue eyes turned nearly icy as they stared at Riku. "Too personally?" Roxas repeated. "You think that I took everything that happened too personally?" His hands clenched into fists. "You think that date me a couple of days, kiss me, and touch me before breaking everything off because _I'm not Sora_, and then tell me that I took it too personally?!"

Riku just looked at Roxas. He didn't say anything, not knowing what really to say at all. Roxas glared at him, wanting nothing more than to hit him, like he had when he first found out that Riku was at the school. Instead, he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, then sighed and let his fists uncurl.

"You really are a jackass, aren't you?" he asked.

"Roxas," Riku hissed, suddenly looking past the other boy.

Roxas looked at Riku, noticed where the older teen was looking and turned around, eyes widening as he saw Sora standing in the door to the computer lab. Both he and Riku were quiet, eyes focused on the brunet. Sora stepped more into the room, a mixture of shock, sadness and disbelief on his face.

"R-Riku, you…" he began. "You did that to Roxas?"

"Sora, I can explain--!"

Sora shook his head. "I don't want an explanation, Riku!" He looked at his friend, eyes narrowed slightly. "How could you try to force your feelings for me onto my cousin?"

"Sora, you have to understand, that's not how it was!" Riku told him, standing up to face Sora.

"Strange, that's exactly how it seemed when you broke it off," Roxas said, voice full of venomous sarcasm.

Riku glared at Roxas. "I told you the truth before everything got out of hand, didn't I?"

"You still shouldn't have even started anything with me!" the blond shouted. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that someone only asked you out because you looked like someone else?"

Riku didn't respond. His gaze was focused on Sora. The brunet wasn't looking back at him, though. Sora was looking at his cousin, hands on Roxas' shoulders. Riku watched as Sora pulled Roxas towards the door.

"Come on, Roxas," Sora said. "Let's go back to our dorm and talk."

"Sora, wait," Riku tried to keep the other boy from going. "I…"

"I'll see you later, Riku," the brunet cut him off.

With that, Sora led Roxas off, leaving Riku standing in the lab by himself. The silver-haired teen stood in near-shock for a good, long moment before slumping down in the chair he had been sitting in. He was pretty sure now that any chance he might have had with Sora, even as slightly as they were after the incident at Home, were completely demolished.

* * *

"Zexion, can we talk?" Demyx asked as Zexion pulled off his shoes and set them in the corner. 

The older teen had been home on time for the first time that week and Demyx was finally getting the chance to tell Zexion everything. The blond was a little nervous; after all, he was confessing that he liked the other teen. There was so much lying out on the proverbial table and Demyx was hoping that Zexion would at least listen.

"What is it, Demyx?" Zexion replied, straightening and running a hand through his hair. He walked past Demyx and into the bedroom to set his bag down on his bed. He'd had a long day with his test and essays due and he just wanted to relax for a bit.

"Well," Demyx began, completely unsure of how to go about this. He never was sure; that's why he'd never really gotten a confession out to anyone that he ever liked. "We've been roommates for what, almost two years now?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Yes."

Demyx bit his lip. "We've never really talked over the time we've been rooming together and I was wondering if there was a reason for that."

"You've never complained before," came the response from the slate-haired teen. "We have talked from time to time, but you've never had a problem with the silence. Why are you bringing this up?"

Demyx paused. "I just…well, I'd like to talk to you. Find out a bit more about you, I guess. I mean, we've been roommates for this long, but it's as if we're still total strangers."

"What's your point, Demyx?"

Demyx looked up at Zexion, focusing on the other boy's cold blue eyes. He'd always wondered why Zexion was so cold to everyone. Didn't the other teen have anyone he wasn't like that towards? Demyx couldn't understand how someone could be so cold. It was almost as if Zexion didn't want anyone to get close to him and he drove everyone away with the sheer chill of his gaze.

"Zexion, I just…" Demyx trailed off momentarily, trying to find the right way to say what he felt for the older teen. Finally, he just blurted it out. "I like you."

Zexion looked at Demyx, long and hard. The color of his eyes darkened slightly for the briefest moment as he studied the other boy. He stood there by his bed for a moment, quiet as he usually was. His expression was thoughtful for a moment before it changed back to the sullen, serious expression it usually was.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Demyx turned a brilliant shade of red. "I said…I like you."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "That's absurd."

Demyx gaped at his roommate, eyes wide in shock and pain. He couldn't believe this! How could Zexion say something like that when he'd just confessed to something like that?! He felt hot tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, angry and hurt.

"How…how can you say that?" he demanded, voicing his thoughts. "Zexion, I just…"

Zexion didn't reply; he merely shook his head at the blond. Demyx bit his lower lip, forcing back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He hung his head, unable to believe the utter rejection that Zexion had shown him. Yes, he'd prepared himself to be rejected, knowing it was a possibility, but he hadn't expected such a _blatantly_ negative response.

"You're a jerk," Demyx muttered, his hands balling into fists. He glared at Zexion. "I tell you that I like you and you just…blow me off like it was nothing! You're a _real_ jerk, Zexion!"

Demyx grabbed his guitar and his backpack, then left the room, heading into the hall. He shoved his shoes on, opened the door to the dorm and stepped out. He turned back, looking into the dorm, seeing that Zexion had remained in the bedroom.

"I can't believe you," he said, voice hard and throat tight. "You…jerk."

With that, he slammed the door, turned on his heel and headed down the hall and towards the front of the dormitory building. As he stormed off, he pulled a cellphone out of his pocket, dialed a number quickly and pressed the receiver to his ear. He waited for a moment, still walking away from the building, until he heard Naminé's voice from the other end greet him.

"Hi, Naminé," Demyx said, voice just about to crack. "I need a hug and some of that homemade ice cream you promised me. Is it okay if I come over?"

* * *

Kairi shifted her arms, switching her bags over to one side as she struggled to pull out her keycard to unlock the door to the dorm that she and Naminé shared. She dug through her bookbag, reaching down to the bottom before she finally found it and unlocked the door, opening it before she dropped anything. After entering and locking the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and headed into the kitchen to set down the bag from the mini-mart. 

"Hey, Naminé, I got the grenadine and soda you wanted," she said, exiting the kitchen. "You said something on the phone about guests...?" Kairi paused upon looking in the living room of the apartment-like dorm. "Oh."

Naminé was sitting on the couch with Demyx lying beside her, his head on her lap. Roxas sat on the floor in front of them, leaning against the furniture. Naminé was running her hand through Demyx's hair, looking to be trying to comfort the older blond, who was obviously upset. The girl's twin was sitting with his arms folded over his chest and glaring at nothing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kairi asked.

Naminé looked up at her roommate. "No, it's okay. They just need time to calm down."

"I see," Kairi said, raising one eyebrow slightly.

The petite blonde coaxed Demyx into sitting up so she could stand. She left the two boys in the living room and joined Kairi in the kitchen, gesturing for the red-head to help her. Pulling down four glasses, Naminé grabbed the grenadine and poured a shot into each glass.

"What happened to Demyx?" Kairi asked, pouring the soda she'd bought into the glasses once Naminé had finished with the grenadine. "I know why Roxas is so upset; Rinoa overheard and told everyone at the meet."

Naminé frowned. If the cheerleaders all knew, then the whole school would know in no time; just what Roxas needed. She sighed. "I don't think Demyx would appreciate it if I said anything," she said. "He doesn't need a lot of people asking him questions."

"It's not 'a lot of people,'" Kairi said in her defense. "Just me."

Naminé shook her head, picking up a couple of the drinks and took them into the living room to give to each of the boys before coming back into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and went through the Tupperware tubs inside, looking for one thing in particular. As she looked, she spoke to Kairi.

"Just let Demyx calm down," she told the other girl. "It's better not to ask him what's wrong at this point." She pulled out a good-sized tub and pried it open, checking it to make sure it was what she was looking for. Satisfied, she stepped back and closed the freezer door. "I don't want to upset him more. If he wants to talk about it more, then he'll bring it up, not one of us."

"Oh, alright," Kairi said, folding her arms over her chest. She watched Naminé pull down bowls and begin scooping out ice cream. "Hey, can I have some of that?"

"Sure," Naminé replied. "Help yourself once I get the boys served."

She finished the two bowls in front of her and took them out to Demyx and Roxas. The boys took the bowls with small thanks. Roxas picked at his, taking a small bite here and there while Demyx immediately took a bite, sighing slightly. Naminé put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He didn't even give it a chance," Demyx muttered. "Just 'that's absurd' and a glare…He hates me."

"Demyx…" Naminé said softly. "I'm sorry. I told you to confess and you wound up getting hurt…"

Demyx shook his head. "It's not your fault, Naminé," he told her. He forced a small grin onto his lips. "Besides, if you feel guilty, we'll consider this," he held up the bowl of ice cream, "compensation, okay?"

"Are you going back to your dorm after this?" Roxas asked, turning to look at Demyx. "If Zexion upset you this badly…"

"No, I'm not going back," Demyx replied, frowning and taking another spoonful of ice cream. He let the spoon dangle from his mouth as the sweet cream melted in his mouth. "I'm going to go stay with Axel and Marluxia for the time being."

"Don't you need to at least grab some clothes or something?" Naminé asked.

Demyx shook his head, pulling the spoon back out of his mouth. "Nah. I can borrow something off Marluxia or Axel. They're both around my size."

"They better take care of you," Naminé said, frowning slightly. She was already worried about Demyx because of Zexion; it wouldn't do for her to worry more because Demyx was wasting away or something.

"Axel's my best friend," Demyx reassured her. "He'll make sure I'm okay. Besides, Roxas likes him enough."

Roxas let out a small squeak and choked on the bit of ice cream in his mouth. He wasn't quite sure how that happened, but it did. Once he was able to breathe again, he turned to Demyx and gaped at him for a moment before finally speaking.

"Demyx, quiet!" he hissed. "I haven't told her yet!"

"Told me what?" Naminé asked, blinking at her younger twin.

Roxas flushed. Demyx grinned at his friend, then at Naminé.

"Axel asked him out and he said yes!"

"To be precise, he just asked me to your gig," Roxas said. "By all technicalities, he hasn't asked me out."

Naminé smiled at Roxas. "Well, whether he's asked you out or asked you to Demyx's gig, I'm glad you're going to. It's nice to see you back to your old self. I've been…really worried about you."

"Sora's the one you should be worried about, though," Roxas said.

"I _am_ worried about him," Naminé replied. "I've just had my hands full with you and Demyx." She stood up and went back into the kitchen. Kairi had retired to the bedroom a while ago, so she hadn't overheard anything that could put any of them in a spot. Naminé fetched the tub of ice cream from the freezer and returned to the living room. "Roxas, I'm going to go to your dorm with you and talk to Sora."

"If you're planning to do that, then I should probably get going, huh?" Demyx asked, finishing his ice cream.

"Sorry, Demyx," Naminé said, approaching her friend and getting on her toes to hug him. "Come by anytime if you need to talk or anything."

"Will do," Demyx said. He grinned at Naminé. "You should come to my gig this Saturday. Since Rox is already going to come, it wouldn't be fair if you missed out on it."

Naminé smiled. "I'll be there."

Demyx's grin grew as he slipped on his shoes. He gave the twins a final wave good-bye and left the dorm, heading back to Ligeti Hall and to Axel and Marluxia's dorm.

_**Author's Note:** Okay, I think that's enough for this chapter. Yay, drama! And I see those guns out there, hah! I have a bullet-proof jacket to protect me! I really need to stop watching soap operas. I'm too young to be sitting in my living room, watching soaps and knitting! Wait, correction; I'll be twenty-one on the second of September. So I'm not young anymore! Wagh! Anyways, so that concludes this chapter. Next one will be fun to write because, yay, smut! If you liked this chapter or hell, this story! REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE FASTER. Maybe._

_Minesweeper, how I love thee._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**__ Lookie! Six__chapters! Aren't I amazing? Well, no, I'm not. There are more amazing people out there, like Dualism, Sorceress Fantasia, and Shadow Aili. I'm just one of Dual's lowly acolytes, one of Sorceress Fantasia's quiet worshippers and merely Shadow Aili's bitch. I'm serious, that girl's got me whipped. Anyways, sixth chapter! Yay!  
**Warnings:**__ Okay, so I lied; no pure, unadulterated smut. I decided at the last minute to change it to a blowjob. Because anything else would totally ruin the plotline I have in mind for this. Sorry to all that were looking forward to good stuff.  
**Disclaimer:**__ I totally own these characters. Yeah. And I can fly and shoot lasers from my eyes. Gives me an awful headache to do it, but I can. _

Chapter Six

Demyx wasn't quite sure how he had gotten himself here. He'd gone over to Axel and Marluxia's dorm to ask about staying with them for a couple days, only to find that Axel had gone out to get dinner from Fa Gourmet, a Chinese shop in town. Marluxia was still there, working on his assignment for the horticulture class he was taking, and had gladly let the upset blond inside. Demyx had asked for comfort and that's what he received from Marluxia; what had started as a comforting hand on the shoulder because a comforting kiss, became much more.

Of course, he refused to go too far. Though he'd had a crush on Marluxia before, that crush had developed to a platonic interest long ago. He didn't love the pink-haired senior; therefore, he wouldn't let Marluxia take him. He wanted to save himself for someone he loved and who loved him. Yes, it was a clichéd and severely sappy thought, but that's what Demyx wanted. He'd told Marluxia that before they moved far enough where he'd need to stop the older teen.

He could scarcely think at the moment, the only thing running through his mind being just how good this felt. Marluxia's tongue on his erection, lips tight around him, all of it felt so good. Not right, just good. Demyx had one hand fisted in Marluxia's long, pink hair, the other one clenching tightly at the cushion of the couch the two of them were perched on. His eyes were squeezed shut, breath coming in gasps as the older teen worked him, bringing him closer and closer to his climax.

"Mar…luxia…" Demyx moaned, lifting his hips to try to get the other to take him in further. "More…"

Marluxia hummed in response, the vibration of his lips on Demyx's erection sending jolts of pleasure though the young blond. Of course, he'd give more; he enjoyed hearing what noises he could pull from the blond. It was quite interesting what the musician's voice could do. He let his tongue swirl over Demyx's erection, varying the pressure on the blond as he did so, relishing in the mewl-like moan that escaped Demyx's lips.

"A-almost…can feel it…" Demyx murmured breathily, fingers clenching so tightly at the cushion beneath him that his knuckles were turning white. He could feel it as Marluxia's tongue ran over him, along his flesh to the tip of his erection and press there. A cry escaped him and his body arched as he felt himself release at last.

White was all that Demyx could see for the longest moment before his vision cleared and his senses returned. He collapsed against the couch, breath heavy and body shivering from his release. He felt more than saw the smirk on Marluxia's lips as the senior licked up ever last bit of his essence before finally sitting up.

"Feel better?" Marluxia all but purred.

Demyx nodded his head, unable to say anything. He pulled himself up and thanked Marluxia softly. He was still trying to figure out how he'd gotten even that far with the other, but decided that he might as well shrug it off; there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Standing up, he pulled his boxers and his jeans up over his hips and re-did the fastenings.

"I could use something to drink," he said finally.

"Help yourself," Marluxia said, sitting back and looking quite satisfied with himself. "We've got a couple Poshuns and Ethers in the fridge."

Demyx nodded and went over to the kitchen. As he turned into the small kitchen, he heard the door open and Axel's voice announcing that he'd returned. The red-head came into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his friend looking through the fridge.

"Hey, Myx," he said. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah," Demyx replied quietly. "I was going to call you, but I got caught up at over at Naminé's."

Axel set the bag of Chinese food on the counter and pulled down a few plates. "What were you doing over there?"

"Just talking," the blond shrugged.

"Zexion was an ass about it, wasn't he?"

"That's putting it lightly," Marluxia said from where he stood in the doorway, having gotten up to get some food. "From what Demyx told me, the guy practically ripped his heart from his chest and threw it in his face."

Axel turned to Demyx, his green eyes bright with anger. "Want me to go talk to him?"

Demyx shook his head furiously. "No!" he said, knowing full-well that Axel would be doing more than just talking if he were to confront Zexion. "I can take care of everything later. I just don't want to be around him right now."

Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "Demyx, you know that I won't stand for it if someone hurts you."

"I'll get over it," Demyx shrugged. "I mean, it's not the first time I've been rejected."

"I did apologize for that," Marluxia piped up, placing a few pieces of General Tsao chicken onto his plate.

"And I wasn't talking about you," Demyx told him.

"I should hope not, after that favor I did you."

Demyx turned a brilliant shade of red and turned back to the refrigerator. He dug through it and grabbed a bottle of Ether before reaching for a fork and the box of fried rice on the counter. With a sigh, he went to sit on the couch. Axel and Marluxia joined him after a couple moments, setting the rest of the food on the coffee table in front of the couch, along with a plate for Demyx.

"C'mon," Axel said. "You know you gotta share."

Demyx took a hefty forkful of the rice and shoveled it into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah," he said, grabbing the remote and flipping the television on to _CSI: Miami. _

"I don't know what it is about David Caruso," Marluxia said, popping open a can of Elixer and sipping at it. "I mean, he's a good actor and all, but what is it that makes him so interesting?"

"You like red-heads," Axel stated, his mouth half-full of sesame noodles.

"Personal tastes aside," the pink-haired senior said. "Perhaps it's his voice. You can just hear an accent in there."

Axel shrugged. "So, Demyx, how long are you staying?"

Demyx gave a shrug of his own. "How long can you guys stand having me around?"

"Well, I think we stand you for a few days, at least," Marluxia said. "You can borrow one of my spare uniforms until you decide to go home."

Demyx nodded. "Thanks."

"You're helping us rearrange the furniture so we can pull the bed from the couch," Axel told his friend.

"Yeah, not a problem."

* * *

Demyx spent Tuesday through Friday carefully avoiding any chance of meeting Zexion in the halls. He absolutely did not want to face the upperclassman after the flat-out rejection he'd been given. When Demyx's history class was taken to the library for research on Friday, a day Demyx knew that Zexion worked in the library, he asked Axel to check out a couple books out for him, just so he wouldn't have to get near the slate-haired senior.

"You're going to have to face him some time, you know," Axel said, dropping the books onto the table where Demyx sat.

"I know," Demyx said. "I just don't want to face him right now."

Axel gave a sigh. "You'd better do it before your show. If you're upset on stage…"

"Actually," Demyx cut him off, "I think I might cancel."

There was absolute silence from the red-head. Demyx shifted in his seat, reached forward and grabbed one of the books he'd had Axel check out for him. He flipped it open while Axel stared at him. After a moment, he saw Axel shake his head.

"Wait, wait, wait," Axel said. "You're going to _cancel_?"

Demyx shrugged. "I said I might. I'm not sure yet."

"Demyx, your show is _tomorrow_."

"I know," the blond said. "I know it's tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea how many people are looking forward to seeing you?" Axel asked. "I've been hearing people talking about it all week."

"You're just worried about your date with Roxas."

Axel looked at his friend. "Look, I can take Roxas somewhere else. You're the one that everyone else looks forward to. Hell, half the people planning to go to the Blue Rhapsody are only going to see _you._ Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Demyx hesitated. "Well, yeah, of course. I just…you know that I can't sing if I'm upset."

"So go over to Zexion, bitch him out until everything's off your chest and get past this."

"It's not that simple!" Demyx nearly shouted. When Xigbar looked over at him, he quickly quieted down. "Axel, this isn't something that's easy to get past. If it were you, you'd be able to do it, but it's me. I can't do it."

"So what are you going to do?" Axel asked. "You can't stay with Marluxia and me for the rest of the year until Zexion graduates and is out of your dorm."

"I know, I know," Demyx moaned. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and placing his head over them. "I know I've got to talk to him and get things back to normal, or at least, _somewhat_ normal. I just don't know what I'm supposed to say or do to get it over with."

"Start by hitting him if it'll make you feel better."

"I'm not going to hit him."

Axel shrugged. "It'd make me feel better."

"I hate violence and you know it," Demyx stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"You know," came Xigbar's voice from the end of the table. "The two of you are going to fail miserably if you don't get started on your research. Quit your chit-chatting and open those books, would you?"

"My book _is_ open,_" _Demyx said, sitting up and picking the book up from his lap to show that it was, indeed, open.

"Good," Xigbar told him, nodding his head curtly. "Let's see some notes before class ends, shall we?"

"Yes, Professor Rami," Demyx and Axel murmured, pulling out their notebooks.

Xigbar turned and headed over to where Rinoa and Tifa were working on their own research, leaving Axel and Demyx to their own devices. Axel flipped his book open and went over the contents, searching for something to help him with his paper. Demyx gave a soft sigh and went over his own book for a while.

"So, at least think about going through with your gig," Axel said.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, okay."

They were quiet for the rest of the period, diligently working on their assignments until the bell rang. Axel stood as soon as the bell rang and began packing up. Demyx followed suite, tossing his books into his backpack and haphazardly shoving his notebook in as well. He threw the bag over his shoulder and readjusting his shirt. He glanced over to Axel.

"Ready for the math test?"

"Like hell, I'm ready for the math test," Axel groaned.

Demyx laughed at his friend as they headed across the library and out the door. He looked over at Zexion as he passed the older teen, seeing the other sitting at the computer, going over some of the library records for that period and entering in any additional data he needed to put in. Demyx gave a light sigh before turning back to the door and heading out. He followed Axel to their math class, thinking back on the song that he'd been writing, the one for Zexion. He remembered the lyrics vividly and let them echo in his mind.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

* * *

Riku looked over to his door when he heard a soft knock on the door. He stood up and headed over, since Tidus was busy in the kitchen and couldn't be bothered to answer the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open to see Sora standing outside with a package in his arms. The package was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and there was a card stuck to it with tape.

"Sora?"

"I…thought I'd come drop this off," the brunet said. "Sorry I couldn't bring it on your birthday."

"Sora, the party isn't until tomorrow," Riku told him. He was sure he'd sent Sora an invitation, despite the incident at Home and the one in the computer lab; Sora was still his friend, after all.

"I'm busy tomorrow." Sora looked up at Riku with an apologetic grin. "Demyx asked Naminé to come to the Blue Rhapsody for his gig and Roxas is going with Axel, so I was going to go with her. Y'know, to make sure nobody takes advantage of a cute girl."

"Oh," Riku murmured. He was hesitant for a short moment. "You want to come in?"

Sora hesitated for a moment himself. "Yeah," he finally said. He stepped inside, handing Riku the package. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Riku led Sora over to the couch and told him to make himself comfortable. He sat down himself, waiting for the brunet to take a seat. Both of them were quiet for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say, especially with everything that had gone on in the last week. Riku set the package on its end in front of him.

"So, want me to open it now?"

Sora nodded. "That's why I brought it over."

Riku gave him a soft smile. He ran his hands over the package, grabbing the card and pulling it off. Opening it, he read it over; it was a simple card, wishing him a happy birthday. He thanked Sora for the card, then peeled the wrapping paper from the package. His eyes widened as he saw the label on the package as he unwrapped it.

"No way," he said. He pulled the paper completely away. "You didn't."

"I did," Sora grinned.

Riku opened the box and stuck his hand in, going through the Styrofoam bits and pulling out the Way to Dawn keyblade. His eyes went over the carefully fabricated blade, polished to a shine. The Way to Dawn was his favorite keyblade that was usable in the popular Keyblade Wars video game. He unwrapped it from the plastic that covered it and held it up.

"I thought these weren't on the market yet," he said.

"They aren't," Sora told him. "One of Roxas' friends from Twilight Town, Pence, has connections. His dad was one of the main designers for the game and he pulled a few strings to get me one."

Riku tilted the keyblade, letting it catch the light at different angle. "Really, Sora, you're the best. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Riku carefully set the keyblade back into the packaging and turned to Sora. "Are you…still upset about what happened?"

Sora was quiet for a moment. He leaned forward to look through the bar window and into the kitchen to make sure Tidus wasn't listening in; thankfully, the blond had headphones on and was blissfully unaware that Sora was even there. He fell back against the couch and looked over at Riku.

"Well, I'm still upset that you tried to push your feelings for me onto Roxas," he said, voice soft. "He does have a right to be mad that you only asked him out because he looks like me."

"I know," Riku murmured. "And I've apologized to him, several times. I don't think he's going to forgive me for it, but that's his choice."

"Yeah, it is," Sora agreed. "But anyways, yeah, I'm upset about that, but…you know…"

Riku looked up at him. Sora's gaze was transfixed on the carpet, apparently finding it quite fascinating, despite the fact that it was the same kind of carpet he had in his dorm. The younger teen was quiet for a long moment. It made Riku a bit nervous when Sora didn't say anything.

"Go on," he urged his friend.

Sora looked up at Riku. "I don't think I was ever really upset that you liked me…like that. Yeah, I was surprised, but really, I wasn't upset."

At first, Riku didn't reply. He looked at Sora, his eyes meeting the brunet's. "So what does this mean?"

Sora squirmed a bit in his seat. "I…don't know," he said softly. "I don't even know if I can…well, return your feelings. We're best friends and I like you, but I don't know if I like you _that_ way."

Riku nodded slowly. "It's okay. I didn't really expect that you'd return them. I just…I had to tell you."

Sora leaned in and looked at his friend's face. He saw the emotion in Riku's eyes, the pain and sorrow that he was trying to hide. He knew immediately that the pain and sorrow was his fault, because he had rejected Riku's feelings. Gods know how he hated to be the reason someone was upset, especially if it was one of his friends. Putting a hand on Riku's shoulder, Sora took a quiet breath.

"Riku, maybe…we can try this?" he suggested. "We can try dating and see if anything…"

Riku cut him off, placing a hand around Sora's wrist. "No, Sora. I don't want to try," he told him. "I don't want to date you if you don't return my feelings. I'm not going to put you through anything like I put Roxas through." With that, he stood up.

"Wait," Sora said, standing up hurriedly. "W-we're still friends, right?"

"Of course," Riku replied. He gave Sora a soft smile. "We're still friends. This doesn't change that."

Sora smiled back at him. "Right. Sorry that I can't…you know."

"Yeah," Riku murmured. He was quiet for a moment before looking at the clock. "You should probably head back to your dorm before curfew."

Sora nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Thanks for the gift, Sora. Really, it's the best."

Sora nodded again, smiling at Riku brightly before heading towards the door and leaving. Riku sat back down, grabbing the box for his new keyblade and pulling the Way to Dawn back out. He dug through the box again, looking for the display stand and finding it at the bottom. Pulling it out, he took everything into the bedroom and set the stand and the Way to Dawn on his dresser for display.

Sitting on his bed, Riku thought about what Sora had suggested; trying everything out would have been nice, but it wouldn't have felt right. The only way that he would go out with Sora was if the brunet shared how he felt. He'd said the truth when he'd told Sora that he wasn't going to put the other through anything that would upset him in the end; not like how he'd upset Roxas when he broke things off. Not that he should have started anything in the first place, but when he'd first met Roxas, he was saw how much the blond looked like Sora and that resemblance was what had gotten to him.

Roxas had been so upset when Riku told him the truth. The reaction he'd received from Sora at the pizza parlor had been so similar to the reaction that Roxas had given him. It was almost frightening how alike the two cousins were. Maybe, with the way things had turned out with Roxas, it was a sign that it would never work out with Sora; foreshadowing, if one were to think about it that way. For Riku, it had been déjà vu, that night at Home.

Riku laid back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head. Maybe his feelings for Sora were never meant to be reciprocated. Just maybe, this whole thing was karma for what he'd done to Roxas. If he believed in karma, he might have accepted it. Deep down, he didn't believe in karma; he believed that people made their own destiny. On the surface, though, he couldn't help but question his own beliefs.

* * *

Despite earlier thoughts to call Irvine and cancel his show, Demyx decided to go ahead and do it. He'd calmed down considerably while he stayed away from his roommate and figured that he wasn't upset anymore, so he should do fine when he was on stage. So, when Saturday morning came, the blond thanked Axel and Marluxia for putting up with him, grabbed his bag and his guitar and left his friends' dorm, heading back his own. When he got back, he went into the bedroom and, ignoring Zexion's presence, went through his clothes in search of something to wear to the club.

Eventually, Demyx settled on a pair of worn leather pants that he had bought at a Salvation Army shop, a long-sleeved mesh shirt and the over-sized custom tee-shirt that Axel had gotten him for his birthday last year, the black one that bore his stage name of Melodious Nocturne on the front. He grabbed a few accessories to add to the clothes; a buckled black leather wristband, a choker and a heavy pendant and a chain for his pants. Once he'd decided on his outfit, he went over and sat at his computer, turning it on and preparing to go through his songs. He already knew that he'd be singing 'Proof of Existence' that night; he'd promised Marluxia that he would. As an added bonus for his friend, he'd perform the remix of it that he'd created last weekend.

While he waited for his computer to boot up, Demyx stood up and went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He opened the refrigerator and leaned in to shuffle through the contents of the fridge. He found a Hi-Poshun and pulled it out, popping it open and standing up. When he turned to head back to the bedroom, Demyx found himself face-to-face with Zexion. Not in the mood to deal with the older teen, Demyx tried to push past him.

"Where have you been?" Zexion asked, stopping the blond from getting past him.

"Why do you care?" Demyx replied, coldly. He tried again to push past Zexion.

Again, Zexion stopped Demyx from leaving the kitchen. "You've been gone for four days."

"So what? It's not like you were worried."

Zexion stood in the doorway, refusing to move. His eyes narrowed at Demyx, turning a shade darker in the shadows. "Never assume what I may or may not be, Leith."

Demyx paused and tilted his head to the side. He was about to open his mouth to question what Zexion had meant by that, but the other teen turned around and headed out of the dorm before he could, leaving Demyx alone once again. The blond stood in the kitchen for a moment before shaking his head and going into the bedroom to work on his music selection. He heaved a sigh as he sat down and took a long, slow sip from his drink and went through his music, picking out the songs he'd be singing that night and putting them in queue to burn onto a CD for Irvine.

By noon, he'd finished his selection, burned it, and carefully placed it in a jewel case. He packed the clothes he'd be wearing at the club into his backpack after dumping his school things onto his bed and slipped the CD into one of the pockets of the bag before he headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to make a quick lunch. He'd head to the main island after he ate so he could drop everything off at the club and hang out in the city for a while before he had to get ready to perform.

Demyx fixed himself a quick sandwich with some leftover chicken salad that Zexion had apparently made in his absence. He took the sandwich back into the bedroom, along with a second Hi-Poshun, and sat down at his desk. For a while, he took small bites from his sandwich, tapping a rhythm on the desk as he ate before he grabbed the remote and flicked on his stereo to listen to some music. He opened one of the drawers of the desk in search of a magazine. Instead of a magazine, he found the notebook that he wrote his songs in. Once again, the lyrics of the song he had been writing for Zexion came into his mind.

Pulling out the notebook, Demyx grabbed a pen, flipped to a clean page and began writing. Even if Zexion didn't return how he felt, even if he'd never listen to him, he could at least finish the song. Zexion might never hear it, but at least Demyx would get everything off his chest and out of his mind. Besides, it was a good song and he was sure he'd perform it one day or another.

_Your cruel device, your blood, like ice  
One look could kill, my pain, your thrill..._

_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna play these games

There was a knock at the door, breaking Demyx's concentration on the lyrics. The blond set down his pen, closed his notebook and went to answer it. He stepped out of the bedroom and opened the door to see Naminé standing at the door. The petite blonde was wearing a short, deep blue jumper that zipped down the sides over a white underdress. Two belts, one gold and one lavender, adorned her slim waist. Over all of it was a short jacket that looked similar to the one Demyx usually saw Roxas wearing; off-white with a checker pattern in a line going around the back.

"Looking good, Naminé," Demyx grinned.

Naminé smiled. "Thanks. I was hoping it'd be okay for the club tonight."

"Looks fine to me," Demyx told her. "So, what brings you over?"

"I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out for a bit before the show," the girl said, clasping her hands behind her back. "Roxas is staying in his dorm until Axel picks him up and Sora said he'd meet up with us at the club."

Demyx smiled at her. "And you don't want to go by yourself?"

Naminé shook her head lightly. "That's why I thought I'd ask you to hang out before the show."

"I don't have a problem with it," the older blond said. "Just let me grab my backpack and my guitar and we can get going."

Naminé nodded, stepping back and waiting patiently just outside the dorm room as Demyx went into his room. The older teen come back out a moment later with his guitar strapped to his back and his backpack in hand. He slipped his shoes on and turned off all the lights before joining Naminé in the hallway, locking the door behind him as he left his dorm room. He grinned and offered the girl his arm.

"Shall we?"

Naminé smiled and slipped her arm around Demyx's. "Sure."

* * *

The Blue Rhapsody was lit only by dim lights for the most part. The brightest part of the teen club was the stage, where every light was focused on that night's entertainment. Demyx was on stage, voice loud and clear, brilliant in the club. The group of teenagers and young adults gathered in front of the stage were cheering for him, yelling for more. He enjoyed every bit of it. He loved hearing people enjoying his music, loved seeing them jump and dance to the beats that he arranged. What he loved the most about it was getting to sing, to let his words echo their melodies off the walls.

He'd never be able to thank Irvine enough for this opportunity to share his music. The older man had said he was glad to help him out, since it brought plenty of people to his club and brought in a good amount of money, which he gladly shared with Demyx. After all, it was the blond's music that brought everything in. Again, Demyx thought that he'd never be able to thank Irvine enough.

"Dancing with oblivion, drinking in the rain," he sang over the cheering crowd. "This, my life, my proof of existence, breathing in the darkness, straining to find myself, this is my life; this is my proof of existence!"

He held the last word, playing the last notes on his guitar before the recorded background track faded. The crowd called for more and Demyx laughed in delight. Gods, how he loved hearing people ask him for more. Unfortunately, that had been the last song on the track, he'd been singing for over an hour and his throat was really starting to feel raw. Despite these three factors, he gave Irvine the pre-arranged signal and waited. The first track of one of the playlists he'd previously performed began playing and he immediately began playing along with it, singing one of the fan favorites, "Nothing's Call."

Once the song was over, Demyx grabbed the mike and breathlessly thanked the crowd. Then, he called up two of the people in the crowd; one of which had arranged this with Demyx and Irvine earlier in the evening, before the show started.

"Would Zack Fair and Aeris Gainsborough please come up here?"

Aeris turned as pink as the rose-colored tanktop she was wearing as Zack pulled her through the crowd with a grin on his face. The black-haired teen stepped onto the stage and held his hand out to Aeris to help her up. Once they were on stage, Demyx stepped back, letting Zack take the stage. Zack turned to the pretty brunette with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Aeris," he said. "Today, you're eighteen years old. I know it's not exactly what you had hoped, but…" he paused and pulled a small box out of his pocket. With a grin, he got down on one knee. "Aeris Gainsborough, will you marry me?"

The female half of the crowd cheered at the proposal as Aeris' blush went a shade brighter, her hand rising to her mouth. The guys in the crowd whistled and hooted, cheering in their own rambunctious way. Aeris, unable to speak for the longest moment, finally nodded, her eyes welling up. The entire crowd applauded when Zack pulled his now fiancée in for the traditional kiss that sealed the engagement. Demyx clapped loudly, smiling brightly at the couple. Once Zack and Aeris parted and made their way off stage, Demyx grabbed the mike again.

"Let's celebrate the engagement!" he exclaimed.

The crowd went wild.

* * *

"So, did you have fun?" Axel asked as he handed Roxas a bottle of water from the vending machine.

"Yeah, that was great," Roxas smiled, opening the bottle.

The two of them, along with several of the other students that had been at the club, had gotten on the late-night ferry back to the smaller island and were currently sitting and waiting for the ferry to leave the dock. Roxas and Axel stood near the railing, overlooking the ocean, watching the moon's reflection dance along the surface of the water. Not for the first time, Roxas wished he had his camera with him. It was a lovely night; the sky was clear and air crisp. The stars were bright, shades of silver, white, and blue against the soft blue-black velvet of the night sky. He'd love to get a shot of it.

Axel leaned forward, letting his arms rest against the railing as he looked over the water. "Do you think you'd like to go with me again some time?"

"Back to the club?"

"Well, not just the club," Axel said, turning to look at Roxas. "Maybe to a movie or something."

Roxas looked at Axel, letting his eyes meet the older teen's. "Are you trying to ask me out, Axel?"

Axel laughed. "I'm not very good at it, am I?"

A grin crept over Roxas' lips. "Hey, I understood what you were saying, so you're at least good enough to get the point across."

Axel moved closer to Roxas. "So, what do you think? Would you go out with me?"

Roxas was quiet for a moment, thinking back to his brief relationship with Riku. It had ended badly and rather quickly, leaving him unsure of himself. Then again, he wasn't about to let the whole situation with Riku ruin anything he might have with anyone else and Axel did seem different than the silver-haired boy. Axel genuinely seemed to like him for who he was, not because he looked like Sora; in fact, he wasn't even sure if Axel knew he was related to Sora. He wasn't going to ask, since it would probably just complicate things. He looked up at Axel again, the smile on his lips widening just a bit.

"Yeah, I would," he told the older teen.

Axel smiled in return and draped an arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Alright," he said, obviously glad that Roxas had said yes. "So, when's our first official date?"

"After you meet my sister," Roxas stated, flatly. "She may seem all sweet and innocent, but that's only because most people haven't seen the side of her that made her threaten Hayner with a painter's knife."

Axel cocked an eyebrow. "Sweetness and innocence covering a evil streak?"

"No, no," Roxas said. "She's not that bad. She's just protective, since I'm the younger of the two of us. Don't worry, she won't do anything unless you manage to piss her off."

"Well, I'll make sure to stay on her good side, then," the red-haired teen said, pulling Roxas closer to him. "Though, since you've given me warning, I should probably warn you that I come from a family where the males are known to be a bit on the trouble-making side."

This time it was Roxas who had an eyebrow raise. Axel grinned and laughed at the reaction, good-heartedly, of course.

"For example, my older brother, Reno," Axel began. "He graduated from St. Michael's a couple years ago. He was responsible for the three thousand munny worth of damages that his senior class was charged on grad night and he stole the original moomba statue. He still has it, too."

Roxas' eyes widened. "No way," he said. "I don't believe that."

"Ask anyone," Axel told him. "Reno's a legend at the school."

Roxas shook his head. "I think I'll just take your word for it."

Axel grinned. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Roxas' temple. "It's easier that way."_**  
**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Alright, running out of ideas with this chapter, so ending it. I've been going through the itty-bitty notes file I keep for this story and have realized...this is probably goine to be longer than I thought it would be. I still have characters to introduce that will be playing parts in the story, so I need to get that done. Anyways, yeah. So, there you go. Riku and Sora are still friends, Roxas and Axel are now officially a couple, and Zexion's hinting at having some kind of emotion. _

_Oh, that thing with the damages on grad night? Based on a true event. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** And here's chapter seven. I know it's nothing to be impressed by, but y'know, I'm still amazed that I was able to write this much. Considering how easily I can lose interest in some things and all. But whatever. Onto the chapter.  
__**Warnings:** Larxene. Because she deserves a warning all of her own.  
__**Disclaimer:** Last night, I received a phone call from Tetsuya Nomura. He said that he gives in and that I now am the rightful owner of Kingdom Hearts. I squealed, cackled, plotted a yaoi-dating game for y'all and then…! I woke up. Damn._

Chapter Seven

Rikku Michani and Yuffie Kisaragi made quite possibly the world's most dangerous pair of girls; Yuffie had, in her own words, mad ninja skillz, and Rikku hoped to work as an explosives expert when she graduated. These facts, however, were not what made them so dangerous. You ask what makes them so dangerous?

"Hey, Yuffie," Rikku called from her perch on the balcony outside their apartment-like dorm. She was lying on a blanket with a pair of binoculars in hand. "Come here!"

Yuffie appeared at the sliding glass door and blinked at her roommate. "What is it?"

Rikku tugged the black-haired girl down and pointed, handing Yuffie the binoculars. "Check it out. Looks like Leon's finally going to do it."

Yuffie laid down next to Rikku, holding the binoculars up so that they could each look through one lens. Through the binoculars, the girls watched the student body president, ice-cold Squall "It's LEON, damn it!" Leonhart, approach the spiky-haired blond known as Cloud Strife. A smirk crept over Yuffie's lips as she watched and she laughed lightly.

"It's about time, too," she said. "He's liked Cloud since they were in middle school together."

"I'm amazed Cloud's never figured it out," Rikku murmured, watching carefully as Cloud turned around after feeling Leon's hand on his shoulder. "I mean, it's really obvious. Leon thinks he can hide it, but…"

"No one can hide anything from us," Yuffie laughed, feeling like how a mother might when she found her only child had found love at last.

What really made Yuffie and Rikku such a dangerous pair was that they were the most scheming, clever pair of girls to ever matchmake classmates at St. Michael's Academy of the Destiny Islands. If they saw an opportunity for a match, they kept their eyes on the two halves and did what they could to push them together. In the case of Leon and Cloud, it was easier, since the two of them were already on good terms with each other. The only difficulty was getting them to actually admit anything.

"Look, look!" Rikku said, pointing to Leon, whose mouth she could see moving. "Quick, what's he saying?"

"I don't know!" Yuffie told her. "I don't read lips!" She peered at the two boys through the binoculars. "Hey, Leon's looking pretty red in the face, isn't he?"

"I think he just confessed!"

Yuffie lifted her arm into the air in a cheering manner. "Go, Leon!"

"Cloud just turned red himself!" Rikku reported, her voice taking on the tone of a sports announcer. "Leon's got his hands on both of Cloud's shoulders! He's still talking and Cloud…!"

Yuffie went back to looking through the lens on her side. "He's nodding!"

"Looks like they've come to an agreement and…!"

Both girls squealed as they watched Leon pull Cloud in and gently kiss him. They lowered the binoculars and gave each other a high five.

"And just what are you two up to?" a voice said from behind them.

Rikku turned to see Larxene standing just inside the dorm. "Heya, Larx!"

Larxene leaned over her youngest cousin. Many people failed to make the connection between Rikku and Larxene Michani, despite the same last name. Much of what threw them off was Larxene's lack of spiral pupils; she was full-blooded Al Bhed, but a broken gene destroyed the trademark spiral in her eyes. Of course, once people got over the surprise that Rikku and Larxene were related, they had the surprise that Larxene and the sweet girl from choir, Yuna Braska, were related.

"So, who are you spying on this time?" Larxene asked.

"Oh, no one important," Rikku said, getting up and brushing herself off. She had long since changed from her school uniform into a comfortable pair of camouflage shorts and a gray tanktop. "Just a couple people we know."

"Oh, really?" the older blonde grinned, grabbing the binoculars from her cousin. She took a peek through the lenses and gave a laugh. "So, Ice Queen finally got up the courage to get Spike on a date, hm?" She tossed the binoculars to Yuffie before turning to look at Rikku. "I have a little proposition for you, Rikku."

Rikku turned to face her cousin. "Oh?"

"You know that skinny blond, Demyx?" Larxene asked, knowing full well that Rikku had at least two classes with the boy.

"What about him?"

Larxene smirked. It was a playful smirk, one that the older blonde only had when she was definitely up to something. She stepped towards Rikku, slinging an arm around her cousin's slender shoulders and pulling her close. "Rumor has it that our little friend, Demyx, has a bit of a crush on that stuck-up little senior, Zexion," she said.

"Really now?" Rikku asked, interested.

Larxene gave a nod and leaned in to whisper into her cousin's ear. Rikku gave a playful grin as she listened to what Larxene was telling her. Already, the gears in her mind were moving and everything was coming together in a plan.

* * *

Demyx had to admit, once his gig was over, he felt much better, compared to how he'd felt over the last several days. Music just made him feel good; it sent shivers down his spine when he performed, kept his heart warm for days after a show, and was always there to comfort him when he needed it. It was of little wonder why he loved music so much. Unlike people, music could never hurt him. It was so much better in that sense.

Shoving his homework aside, Demyx got off his bed and sat down at his computer. It had been almost four days since his show and he'd long since lost the adrenaline from it, but he was still in the mood for more music. He'd finished writing his song's lyrics and he'd now decided it was time to put those lyrics to music. Plugging in his headphones, the blond started up his music mixing program and went to work. He'd played with the song on his synthesizer earlier during the week and had recorded a good bit. He just had to mix what he had to see if he had something he liked.

Demyx was in the middle of mixing when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He stopped the music and pulled his headphones off, grinning at Axel. The red-head was leaning against the doorframe with a grin of his own plastered on his face.

"What are you so smug about?"

Axel gave a shrug. "Not smug," he said. "Enjoying myself, yes, but far from smug."

Demyx gave a snort. "So you passed Naminé's test then?"

"She seems to like me just fine, so I'd say so," the red-head replied, moving to sit on Demyx's bed. "What are you up to?"

Demyx shrugged. "Just hanging. Mixing a bit. Thought I might as well finish that song, just to get it out of my mind. It's a good song."

"Yeah?"

The blond nodded. "I think so. Then again, every musician thinks their song is good until they've played it so many times they can't stand it."

"You tell Zexion about it?" Axel asked.

"No," Demyx replied, saving his work and closing the program. "And I'm not going to. He obviously doesn't care in the slightest whether or not I like him. Why would he care about a song I wrote for him?"

"Marluxia cared," Axel pointed out.

"Yeah, well, Marluxia isn't a stubborn, heartless jerk."

Axel snorted. "Yes, he is."

Demyx sighed and slumped in his chair. "Can we just drop this?" he asked. "I'm not going to tell Zexion. I'm over him."

At this, Axel raised an eyebrow. He knew he could read Demyx like a book and he could tell that the blond was, in fact, not over his crush and disappointment. After being best friends with Demyx since middle school, he would hope that he knew the other teen well enough to know if Demyx was still hurting or not. Seeing the way that Demyx's eyes had dulled slightly since the concert, he doubted that the blond was over the crush on his roommate. However, Axel didn't push the matter.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked instead.

Demyx spun in his chair. "I dunno. Might go hang out on the big island. I got the paycheck from Irvine that I haven't cashed yet, plus Dad sent me my allowance. Might go buy myself something." He looked up at Axel. "Why?"

"Well, Roxas and Naminé are having a birthday next week, so I was thinking about going to find them something for a gift."

Demyx sat up straight. "I didn't know it was their birthday."

"Yeah, I just found out myself," Axel said. "That's why I'm heading out. You want to go with me, then?"

Demyx spun back around in his chair and put his computer onto standby mode before standing and replying. "Yeah, just let me grab shoes and write Zexion a note." It was an unwritten rule in the dorms that if one roommate left, they had to tell the other where they'd gone. "How long do you think we'll be gone?" the blond asked as he pulled out a piece of paper and his pen.

"Psh, just write that you're out and he can make his own dinner," Axel replied, waving his hand dismissively. "He doesn't need to know the details."

Demyx wrote the note quickly, slipped his sneakers on and grabbed his jacket. The winds had been picking up all morning and it was pretty cold for the islands. He had a feeling that a storm was coming and he actually looked forward to it; he loved storms. He just hoped that it wouldn't be one of the bad ones that would cause a lot of trouble for the islanders. With a small grin on his lips, he led Axel out of the dorm and the two headed through campus and to the docks to catch the ferry to the main island.

* * *

The mall was pretty crowded that afternoon. It seemed that no one had anything better to do than to go hang out at the mall. Demyx spotted several of his fellow students, waving to them as he and Axel passed on their way through the mall. The two of them had talked on the ferry ride about what to get the twins for their birthday, coming up with several ideas. They'd thought of clothes, art supplies, and cook books for Naminé, video games, movies, and electronics for Roxas, but none of them sounded like the best gifts for either of them.

Demyx stopped in his tracks when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned slightly and gave a small yelp when he recognized who it was who'd grabbed him. Those trademark blonde antennae (though one should never call them that in front of the person to whom they were attached) were unmistakable. None other than Larxene Michani smiled a little too sweetly at Demyx.

"Hey, there, Demyx," she said, her voice full of sugar, spice, and spite.

"H-hi, Larxene," the blond boy replied. "H-how goes it?"

The girl smiled lightly, green eyes flashing with something that Demyx could not identify, but didn't really want to find out about. "Oh, it goes," she told him. She placed her hands on her leather-clad hips. "Great show the other night."

Demyx gave a nod. There was no way, though, that Larxene had grabbed him just to compliment his last gig. "Thanks?"

Larxene kept her sharp green gaze on Demyx. "So how are you doing, Demyx?"

Knowing that Larxene was not particularly one for small talk, Demyx decided two things; one, give a quick answer and try to turn to the subject to him needing to get going, and two, Larxene was up to something. "Oh, I'm fine," he told her. "But, y'know, I've got some stuff to get and really should go…"

"What's the rush?" Larxene asked, grinning wickedly.

Demyx nearly cowered under that expression. Luckily for him, Axel had realized that Demyx wasn't walking with him anymore and had turned to come back. The red-head stepped up and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Come on," he said, talking to Demyx, but looking at Larxene. "We need to figure out what to get the twins."

Larxene gave a laugh. "Shopping for the twins?" she grinned. "How thoughtful."

"I-it's their birthday next week," Demyx squeaked. Larxene had always made him uneasy, but with her standing right there, he was downright scared of her.

"Really?" It was obvious that Larxene didn't particularly care. Something was going on in the woman's mind and Demyx, for one, didn't want anything to do with it; especially if it appeared to involve him.

"Y-yeah," the blond said. "S-so I should really get back to looking."

"Aw, c'mon, Demy-kins," Larxene practically purred. "I just want to talk for a while."

Not seeing a way out, Demyx swallowed his fears and straightened. "Alright," he said. He turned to Axel. "You go on ahead, Axel. I'll catch up to you in a bit."

The red-head looked like he was going to argue about leaving Demyx alone in Larxene's company, but the glare that he received from said sadist had him backing up and giving a nod. "I'll be over at Zanarkand."

With that, Axel headed towards the teen-centered shop, leaving his friend with Larxene. Once the red-haired teen was out of sight, Larxene gave a little smile and pulled Demyx over to the Home Pizza outlet and ordered a slice of dessert pizza and a glass of soda for each of them. Then she dragged him over to one of the tables in the small shop. She sat down across from Demyx and sipped at her Diet Poshun.

"So, you w-wanted to talk?" Demyx asked, ignoring his own drink for the moment.

Larxene nodded. "About your roommate."

Demyx groaned inwardly. He'd been hoping to avoid talking about Zexion. In fact, Zexion was the last person that he wanted to even think about. Looking up at Larxene, he wondered briefly what she knew.

"What about him?" he asked.

The petite blonde took another sip of her drink before setting it down on the table and casually leaning back into her chair. "Rumor has it that you've got a little something for him."

Demyx's eyes narrowed defiantly at Larxene. "If that's all you want to talk about, then I'm not going to stay. I'm over that."

"Are you really?" Larxene arched a slender eyebrow at him. "Well, now, that's too bad. I had some things to tell you about him."

Demyx stared at Larxene, not even looking away when their slices of dessert pizza were brought over. Larxene gave him one of her nefarious grins and lifted her slice to her lips, taking a bite. She let the other teen simmer quietly for a minute as she took a couple more bites and washed them down with a couple long, slow sips of her drink.

"Enough suspense, Larx," Demyx said, feeling both a bit impatient and uneasy. "Either spill the beans or let me get back to Axel."

Larxene let out a sharp laugh. "Well, since you asked _so nicely_," she said, dabbing at her lips with her napkin. Smug smile in place, she leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands. "You know how cold he always acts?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "How could I miss it?"

"Don't be so snarky, Demy," the petite blonde purred dangerously. "Snark will get you nowhere with me." She laughed and took another sip of her drink. "So, you know he acts cold. Do you know that that's all it is?"

"An act?"

"Precisely," Larxene replied.

"And how would you know it's just an act?" Demyx asked.

"My dear Demyx, you don't honestly think that you know Zexion better than I do?" Larxene countered. "Just because _you're_ his roommate doesn't mean you know him."

Well, that much was obvious. Demyx had to admit that he couldn't even begin to claim that he knew Zexion. He _wanted_ to know him, yes, but there was just no getting past that wall that the older teen had up. Now that Larxene had brought up knowing Zexion, he had to wonder what gave her the idea that _she_ knew him. Feeling brave, Demyx questioned her.

"Oh, not that it's really your business," she replied. "But since you asked, I've known him since elementary school."

Demyx raised both eyebrows at that. "Really?"

Larxene nodded. "He's always been such a book worm. Too smart for his own good, if you ask me. Gods know he was always fun to pick on." A smile crossed the girl's lips at the thought.

Demyx frowned slightly. It came as no surprise to him that Larxene had picked on Zexion when they were younger; the girl was a bully still, sadistic and not exactly subtle in who she picked to harrass. Hell, Demyx wouldn't be surprised if Larxene someday began working as a dominatrix or one of those goons that did the dirty torturing for mafia bosses. He could just see her in a pin-striped suit that showed off her curves, carrying a set of kunai on the underside of her jacket, ready to slice off a victim's ear and douse him in gasoline while dancing around to old music in tribute to the torture scene in _Reservoir Dogs._

He gave an almost invisible shudder at the thought.

"Larxene, if you're done," Demyx said, starting to stand.

"Oh, far from it, Demyx," the girl replied. "Sit back down. We've just begun."

Demyx groaned and sat back down as Larxene had told him.

* * *

Axel eventually had to admit that Larxene was going to keep Demyx a lot longer than he'd expected. He was a little upset that the blonde senior had kidnapped his buddy in the middle of gift-shopping, but there was little to no arguing with Larxene. When he received a text message from Demyx telling him to go on home without him, he shook his head and gave a heavy sigh.

"What is that woman up to?" he wondered aloud, crossing his arms over his chest and walking out of the mall, two bags hanging from his arms. Heading towards the dock, Axel couldn't help but worry for Demyx. Larxene wasn't exactly the first person that he'd trust to make sure Demyx got home okay. Especially considering the evil-streak she was known for.

"Axel?"

Axel turned to see who'd called his name. He caught sight of an unmistakable mess of spiky brown hair and held up a hand to greet the other boy. Sora came over and stepped into place next to Axel.

"What's up, kid?" Axel asked.

"Don't call me 'kid', Axel," Sora replied. "I'm only a year younger than you."

Axel gave a laugh. "Right. You didn't answer the question."

Sora shrugged in response. "I heard you asked Roxas out."

"Yeah."

Turning his head, Sora looked up at Axel, a serious expression on his face. "Why?"

Axel blinked at him. "If you're worried I'm going to hurt him, don't be," he said. "I like him. He's…interesting. Great to hang out with and…"

"You like him for who he is, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Axel replied with a nod. It clicked in his mind that Sora was probably worried because of the last time Roxas had gone out with someone. "I mean, Sora, you're cute and all, but you're just not my type. I wouldn't date Roxas because he looks like you. No offense to Riku, but that's just something incredibly stupid."

Sora flinched at the mention and Axel quickly apologized for bringing it up. The brunet shook his head.

"It's alright," he said. He looked up at Axel again. "Just take care of my cousin. He's like the little brother I never had. And if I do find out if you hurt him…" Sora trailed off for a moment before looking back up, this time with a dark glint in his eyes. "I _will_ prove to you that I didn't win that fighting tournament by fluke."

Axel gave a grin, one that looked almost nervous. "Right. I'll take care of Roxas."

_**Author's Note:**__ And there. Finally finished. Sorry it took me nearly half a year to update this story. I had to get my muses back in gear after Transformers took me back to my childhood. XD;; And believe me, my Jazz-muse is far more stubborn than you'd think. Hopefully, chapter eight won't take nearly as long!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:** *peeks out* Is anyone even reading this anymore? I haven't updated in forever! First off, I'm **really** sorry about that; between non-cooperative muses and really stubborn muses and **Tales of the Abyss** and my **Transformers** stuff, I just wasn't very motivated.__**Warnings:** Author bullshits her way through her own fic. Because even Kirii has no idea what she's doing anymore.  
**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't own the characters, but I am now the proud owner of a Demyx plushy._

Chapter Eight

"Well, that didn't help anything," Demyx said as he flopped down onto Axel's bed.

The red-head didn't even look up from his computer, where he was heavily involved in some online role-playing game. "I told you. Why did you think any plan of _Larxene's_ would get you anywhere? You know she likes playing with people."

Demyx sighed. "Well, I thought she was onto something when she laid out the plan."

"She's a sadist, 'Myx. Anything she plans always ends badly for the person it's planned for and winds up being entertainment for her. I bet she's in her dorm right now, cackling like the evil witch she is."

The blond didn't reply to that, merely turning over onto his stomach and burying his head in the crook of his arm with a groan. He was wondering why he'd listened to Larxene in the first place; Axel was right about her plans. So how come he had to listen to her? He'd honestly thought that she was trying to help. Oh, that had been stupid of him.

Axel finally turned away from his computer to look over at his friend. "I thought you'd already given up on Zexion."

"I thought I did."

Axel blinked at him, raising one eyebrow. When Demyx didn't enlighten him, he shrugged it off. "So, you hanging out here tonight?"

"That okay with you?" Demyx asked.

"Hey, I'm fine with it."

Demyx gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Wanna go for dinner to get your mind of it?"

"Sure."

Axel stood up and grabbed a jacket from the back of the door. Slipping it on in one smooth move, he grabbed his wallet and gestured for Demyx to follow. The blond got up and headed out the door after his friend. Once they got out of the dorm, they head down and continued off campus. They grabbed a bus into the small town on the island.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Axel asked.

Demyx shrugged. "We always get Chinese. How about we kick it up a notch and go for some sushi?"

Axel winced and stuck out his tongue. "You want raw fish?"

"Don't knock it til you try it," Demyx grinned.

The red-head gave a sigh. "If I get e-coli poisoning, I'm coming after you for it."

Demyx playfully stuck his tongue out at him. The bus driver announced the stop near the local sushi bar and the two of them got off, heading up the street to the sushi bar. Axel pushed the door open and led Demyx inside. They grabbed a table and picked up menus to look them over. After a minute or two of perusing the menu, Axel gave a sigh and set the menu down.

"Hey, Demyx, why don't you order for me?"

Demyx looked up at him. "You sure?"

"You know sushi better than I do."

Demyx furrowed his brow. "Okay, but you have to eat it."

"I'm paying for it, I'm going to eat it."

Resigned, Demyx looked over the menu again to look for something for Axel. He picked out a couple things for his friend to try and a couple things for himself, then waited for someone to come take the orders. As a waitress came over, there was a loud buzzing and Axel jumped up in his seat. After a moment of fumbling, the red-head pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen.

"Oh, hey, it's Reno," he said. He looked up at Demyx. "I gotta take this. I'll be back in a minute. Go ahead and order."

"Okay."

Axel headed outside, hitting the talk button on his cell. After a few minutes of half conversation, half argument, Axel hung up on his brother and headed back to his table. He arrived at the table at the same time the waiter did with drinks. He slid back into his seat and looked at Demyx, giving him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that, you know I have to take Reno's calls."

"It's no problem," Demyx said, waving the apology off. "He's your brother."

"Yeah," Axel replied. He crossed his arms and leaned against the table. He noted that the menus were no longer there. "So, you did order something?"

"Uh-huh. This place has some really good dishes."

"You didn't get me squid eyes or something crazy like that, did you?" the red-head asked, cocking a brow.

Demyx gaped at him. "Of course not! What do you take me for?"

Axel laughed. "Don't worry. I trust you." He tilted his head to one side, studying Demyx a bit. "So, what are you going to do about Zexion?"

Demyx reached over and grabbed his drink, taking a long sip before answering. "I have no idea."

"Just what exactly did Larxene suggest, anyways?"

"She told me to seduce him."

Axel snorted into his own drink. "You, do seduction?"

Demyx glared indignantly at him. "I can so do seduction."

"Demyx, you're the kind of guy who falls for seduction, not the kind that pulls it off. And Zexion? He's not going to fall for any kind of seduction, much less yours."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Axel," Demyx muttered.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Axel said. "It's just the plain truth."

Demyx was quiet for a long moment. "Do you think I should give up?"

"You've been saying that you have for days, remember?"

A sigh escaped the blond musician and he cast his gaze to the multitude of bracelets on his wrist as he began playing with them. "I dunno. I really like him, Axel. I want to mean something to him. But…it's like my song. Y'know, _'I wanna love you, but I better not touch._'"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying," Axel said. "Have you tried just letting _him_ fall in love with you?"

Demyx gave a snort. "What's with you? You never say things like that."

"Well," Axel began. "You're my friend and you're completely serious about this guy. If I have to say things out of character to help, so be it."

"Thanks. But y'know, that's never going to happen. He doesn't like me."

Axel shrugged. "You never know. It might."

Demyx narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Like what?"

Demyx sighed. "Never mind."

The waiter came back just then, setting a few plates of various types of sushi in front of the two teens. Demyx's face lit up as he took in the sight of his favorite dishes and he grabbed one of the sets of chopsticks that were provided. He took a roll between the sticks and popped it into his mouth with a look of delight in his blue-green eyes. Axel gave a chuckle at Demyx's little display, then turned to the bowl of soup that the waiter had set in front of him.

"This looks…interesting," he said, taking his own chopsticks and picking up the long, translucent strands that swam in the broth.

"Oh, that's delicious," Demyx told him, dipping a piece of raw tuna into a dish of hot mustard and slipping it into his mouth. "Go on, try it!"

Axel did, stuffing the noodles into his mouth. He chewed them for a moment, then swallowed them. "Not bad. I've never had this kind of noodles before."

Demyx made a hesitant little noise as Axel took another bite. "Uhm, actually, those aren't noodles," he said. "They're jellyfish tentacles."

Axel paused in eating, his face going very slightly green. "Come again?"

* * *

"I am never trusting you to order for me at a sushi joint again," Axel said as he closed the door to his room.

"Oh, come on!" Demyx said, hopping on one foot as he pulled his shoe off. "You thought they were good!"

"They were _jellyfish tentacles_, Demyx!" Axel retorted, disappearing into the living room of the apartment-like dorm. "There's _nothing_ good about them!"

"You know, they're considered a delicacy," Marluxia spoke up from his place on the couch.

Axel glared at Marluxia from the other end of the couch. "Have _you_ ever had tentacles?"

"Not jellyfish tentacles, but I've had squid before."

"That's disgusting."

Demyx stood in the hallway connected to the living room. "Maybe I should have just agreed they were noodles."

"Maybe," Axel muttered, grabbing the remote from Marluxia and switching the television to a blitzball game.

Demyx sighed as the doorbell to the dorm rang behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and turned around. "I'll get it."

He approached the door and opened it, surprised to see Naminé standing outside, wearing a pair of lavender pajamas with burgundy seahorses printed over the pants. The petite blonde held a Tupperware tub in one hand and a plushy of a little shadow Heartless in the other. Demyx blinked at her, about to ask what she was doing there. She simply handed both the tub and the plushy to him.

"I thought you'd need this," she said, voice soft. "Zexion told me you were here and I guessed you were upset."

Demyx took the items she handed him. "Uh, thanks, Naminé."

Naminé smiled at him. "I hope you feel better." She stood on her toes and gave Demyx a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care. Tell Axel I said hi."

"I will."

The girl turned, giving a small wave as she did and headed back down the hall towards the stairwell. Demyx stayed at the door to make sure Naminé got at least down the hallway safely before he headed back in. Axel looked over and spotted the tub and plushy.

"Naminé just drop by?"

Demyx nodded. "She brought ice cream."

"Oh, can I have some?" Axel asked. He'd gotten to try a couple of Naminé's ice cream flavors thanks to Roxas and he'd found them both unique and delicious.

Demyx waved a finger at him in a mock-disciplinary way. "You didn't eat all your dinner. You don't get dessert."

Marluxia laughed. "He's got you there, Axel."

"Oh, shut up," Axel told the pink-haired teen. He looked back over at Demyx. "And you, dish up the yums."

"She brought it for me, why should I share?"

"Because we're letting you stay here tonight," Axel pointed out.

Demyx gave a mock-exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine."

He was willing enough to share; he just liked to tease Axel, get back at him for the teasing he got from the red-head. He went into the small kitchen and gathered a few bowls and spoons and dished out the ice cream. He sampled a small spoonful of it, both delighted and intrigued by the flavors of raspberry, coconut and lime that Naminé had blended in. Putting the rest of it away in the freezer, he grabbed the bowls he'd dished up and headed back into the living room. He handed a bowl to Axel and one to Marluxia before he sat down between them.

"So, what's the score?"

* * *

Riku was buried in homework, going over pages of math problems when there was a knock on the door. Knowing Tidus was in the living room, eyes glued to the blitzball game that was on, Riku pushed himself up off his bed and slid off the reading glasses he wore while doing his homework as he left the bedroom and headed for the door. He opened the door without bothering to look through the peephole and gave a small smile when he saw Sora standing outside.

"Hey," he said, opening the door more.

"Hi," Sora replied, giving his own smile. "Sorry to drop by like this."

Riku stepped aside and gestured for the brunet to come in. "It's no problem. You just saved me from my calculus homework."

Sora's smile widened as he stepped inside. He glanced past Riku to look at Tidus as the blond boy let out a loud shout of disappointment at someone's play in the game on television. "Can we talk?" he asked Riku.

"Sure," Riku said. He pulled Sora into the bedroom and shut the door to block out Tidus' continuing shouts at the game. He turned to his friend and gestured for him to sit down. "What's up?"

Sora sat down on Riku's bed, careful not to make a mess out of the silver-haired teen's homework. "Remember what you said a few weeks ago?" he asked. "About how you didn't want to try?"

"Try?" Riku prompted, a little confused about what the other boy was talking about.

"Dating."

The conversation the two of them had a while back popped into Riku's mind at the vague elaboration. "Yeah."

"You said that you didn't want to date me if I didn't return your feelings," Sora said, going over Riku's words, letting them come to his mind. "And…I've really thought about it since that night. I completely understand why you wouldn't want to. I'd be the same if I were in your place. I wouldn't want to try, especially if I thought things would turn out badly, even in a small degree."

He paused and looked at Riku, giving him a smile. "So I did some thinking. Soul-searching, if you want to be corny about it."

Riku nodded, sitting down next to Sora. He kept his aqua gaze on Sora, focusing on him and what he was saying. "And?"

Sora shifted, turning to face Riku. "Riku, I--"

The brunet was interrupted by a particularly shrill shout of "That was a _foul!_" from Tidus in the other room. He winced slightly from the noise, then shrugged it off with a grin; he understood the other boy's enthusiasm for blitzball, so he didn't mind it too much.

"Let me try that again," he said. "I thought about it. I thought about how I've always liked being around you. I thought about the times we've spent together, just you and me. How much I missed you when you disappeared and how happy I was when you returned."

Riku tilted his head slightly. He had an inkling of an idea where this was going and his heart began to speed up. Sora leaned in a bit, still smiling. The brunet's eyes were shining, the same, almost cliché way they did when he used to come up to Riku and tell him that he knew a secret. The way he smiled was almost mischievous, adding to the air of secrecy.

"I really thought about it," Sora continued. "And, Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?" the silver-haired teen asked.

"I love you."

Riku's eyes widened from under his long bangs. His breath didn't catch, like everyone's seemed to do when someone confessed their love. His heart didn't skip a beat, he didn't feel a lump in his throat. He simply felt a wave of happiness rush through his body. "You do?"

Sora nodded. "I do. You're my best friend. But you're more than that to me. When you're not here, I don't feel right. When I'm with you, I'm happier than ever. You make me happy and I love that about you. You're close to my heart and I want you to stay close."

Riku wordlessly reached out and put his arms around Sora, leaning in and burying his face in the younger teen's shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the other boy. He smelled like the beach, bright and warm. That's how Sora made him feel; while Riku chose to walk in darkness, Sora filled him with warm light.

"Thank you, Sora," he said, softly, a smile forming on his lips. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Sora returned the embrace, holding Riku close to him. "I think I have an idea."

_**Author's Note:**__ Ohoho. Nearly a year's wait and y'all get the sappiest ending to a chapter I've written since I don't know when. And yes, I know it seems a bit rushed at the end, but I'm trying to get this story finished with. It's __**almost**__ done. *cracks knuckles* Now to knock some sense into Zexion and take care of the final pairing in this fic._


End file.
